mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ya Deje de Pensar en Ti porque Yolo (?
Este es un Fic dedicado a la imagen que .ven en la portada mijos aceptenlo tenia que sacar algo de ashi .v así que yolo(? Cap 1Ia deje de pensar en ti wn!!! Sunset:(gunter) pinkie xfa baila conmigo pinkie:(gunter) xq bailamos? sunset:(gunter) mañana es sabado (choca con flash) oie tenga mas......(sale corriendo como loka) ahhh auxilio ayudaaaa flash:y q le paso? pinkie:(idk) con sun....... Sunset:8sigue corriendo como loka) ahhh (choca con twilight) ahhhh twilight:ahhhh D8 sunset:ahhh D8 twilight.bueno sha D8 sunset:oksha pos ya twilight:xq coño gritabas como la propia lokenda? sunset:xq me cruze con el terror twilight:(celestiagoal) sunset:(facepalm) twilight:no me digas sunset:oie zhy si te digo twilight:quien es o que es? (wat) sunset:flash twililight:eh? sunset:flash sentry (zape) twilight:(zape) oie eso duele , como sea mi flashi el terror :alone: jamas terroncito sunset:(haciendole brula) mi flashi el terror :alone: jamas terroncito, cashe y sepa que su flashi vale mierga twilight: (okay) sunset:(omg) le grite a twilight? tranquis amiguis mano de ayuda? twilight:mano de ayuda (gunter) sunset:(pensando) como es q no te doy otro zape? (wut) twilight:que te hizo ese flashiano, para demandarlo de una buena vez en el numero q encontre de un periodico en fanlabor D8 sunset:ewe sha te cuento, veras todo empezo en equstria twilight:(le frena el pensamiento) un momento equestria? sunset: (zape) No el pais de las maravillas twilight: (siclaro) sunset:ya pos me vas a dejar si o no? twilight:oie zhy sunset:cuando ....espera lo olvide todo empezo aqui twilight: (facepalm) sunset:conoci a flash saliamos juntos y todo como antes dije solo salia con el para ser mas popular luego de que me dejo me dio asco ahi ta ya te conte twilight:.......... sunset:bueno pos bye o/ twilight:adios con el pinche flash flash:y a sunset que le pasari..............(twilight llega) twilight:(gritando) QUE LE HICISTE A SUNSET!!??? D8 flash:(idk) twilight:Digamelo shaaaa D8 flash:buenos pos calmate twilight:noooo.....espera (trae una silla) (seria) Dime q le hiciste flash:pero ni fruta idea (idk) twilight: (zape) cashe digame los detalles flash:esto es una broma twilight:oie no >:v Flash:bueno rompi con ella hacer muuuucho tiempo y sha ahora ¿feliz? Twilight:No (derp) Flash:>:v Twilight: hey no se me altere pos Flash:lol XDDDD Twilight: (angry) Flash: *escapa* Twilight:ya veraz te atrapare y te llenare la cara de zapes Spike: y como planeas hacer eso exactamente? Twilight.No tengo la menor idea Pinkie:Twilight que hay de nuevo? Twilight:quiero matar a flash Pinkie:exelente....espera que? Twilight:No literalmente pero si se porto muy mal con sunset ewe Pinkie:si supieras Twilight:WTF Pinkie:lol XDDD Twilight: (angry) Pinkie:bueno flash terminó con ella porque vió que era muy cruel :alone: Twilight.y por eso ella vive ese trauma? Pinkie:XDDD no es solo xq cree que flash es asuqeroso Twilight:Oie no Pinkie:oie zhy flash es asqueroso Twilight: *haciendole brula* flash es asqueroso si claro pinkie jajajaja Pinkie: (derp) Twilight: (zape) Pinkie: :medaigual: *se va* Twilight (facepalm) *llega rarity* Rarity: xq tanto estres? Twilight: xq mañana es diciembre (derp) Rarity: Hoy es 28 de diciembre twilight Twilight. oie zhy no me di cuenta Rarity (facepalm) Despues del 31 de diciembre iremos aaaa........10 de enero sha se abandone el fic :v Twilight: FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOO D8 Rainbow: eso fue hace dias Twilight: (derp) Rainbow: (facepalm) Twilight: (zape) Pinkie: yay zapes *le da un zape a las dos* Twilight: pinkie eso duele Rainbow: y mucho *le da con la pelota de futbol* Pinkie: :okay: Twilight: (gunter) Rainbow: (zape) Pinkie: XDDD esto me mata de la risa Twilight: a mi no (zape) Rainbow: GUERRA DE ZAPES D8 *le da un zape a las dos* Pinkie: (zape) D8 Twilight: (zape) D8 llega celestia.......... Rainbow,Pinkie y Twilight: (zape) D8 Celestia: (-_-) Applejack,Fluttershy y Rarity: (uuu) Celstia: a mi oficina ahora Rainbow, Pinkie y Twilight: ups!!!! Cap 2 El Castigo doloroso :v Celestia:porque me dieron un triple zape??? D8 Rainbow:(idk) Twilight.(facepalm) Pinkie: WTF???? Celestia:castigo de tres horas Rainbow,Twilight y Pinkie:porqueeee!!!??? Celestia:pos porque me dieron 3 zapes 3 zapes 3 horas (derp) Rainbow.Porqueeeeeeeeee!!!??? Celestia:sha les dijeeeeee D8 Twilight:no pos a leer en el castigo (derp) Rainbow:(Facepalm) Pinkie:(come un cupcake) comidaaaaaa D8 Rainbow:sorain te necesitooooooo D8 Twilight y Pinkie:7u7 Rainbow:cashen!!! >:v (zape) además twilight tu estas enamorada de flashiano Twilight:ok sha déjeme tranquila ¿ok? Rainbow.tu empezaste Twilight:pinkie también empezó!!!! Pinkie:no tengo que ver en nada de sus romances!!! Rainbow:no hables cheese sandwich Pinkie:oie >:v Twilight:(zape) ya basta rainbow!!!! Rainbow:ustedes empezaron!!!! Con sunset........ Sunset:(caminando y cantando) Como un fénix que en el cielo arde mas verán que hay otra parte en mi que existe ya........(llega flashito :v) ahhhhhh!!!!! (flash le tapa la boca) Flash:ya deja de gritar como la propia loka cuando me vez Sunset:es que eres un asco!!!! Flash:vaya si que estas reformada!!! Sunset:a tino te interesa eso!!!! Flash:ya cállate!!!! Sunset:no me calles (zape)!!!!! Flash:oye eso no vale!!!! (zape) Sunset:pinche flash me dolió!!! >:v Flash:a mi también!!!!! Sunset:pos me da igual que te duela!!!!! Flash:ahhh!!! Sunset:jajaja gritas como niñita Flash:cállate!!!! mira quien habla el demonio furioso del baile de otoño Sunset:YA DEJA DE MENCIONAR ESO!!!!! D8 Flash:solo lo dije una vez!!!! Sunset:pues te lo prohíbo!!! Flash:disculpa??? Sunset:lo que oíste!!! Flash:vaya creo que fue buena idea dejar de salir contigo!!!! (se va) Sunset:(triste) bueno (suspiro) el tiene razón En el castigo................. Rainbow:no se metan con sorain!!!! Twilight:y tú no te metas con flash!!! Pinkie:les lanza cupcakes* ya basta de pelear!!! Rainbow:oooooh pinkie tú también quieres pelear ¿no? Pinkie:ya basta dashie!!!! Rainbow:tu empezaste con los cupcakes!!! Twilight:tu me diste un zape!!! Rainbow:tú no te metas!!!! Cap 3 Mi historia con Flashito Applejack ♥.♥ Sunset:(sigue caminando) porque fui tan mala en un pasado?? porque hice todo eso??porque no me quede en equestria?? Applejack:estas bien dulzura?? Sunset:la verdad es que no, oye applejack............¿alguna vez as tenido una mala relación??? Applejack:y sip.......... Sunset:tal vez me digas que no y..........espera es enserio!!??? Applejack:sies enserio hace mucho tiempo salía con un chico llamado electric music el y yo nos llevábamos muy bien hasta que le dije que vivía en una granja el terminó conmigo solo porque era campirana y el era un chico moderno de ciudad Sunset:wowy yo que pensaba que había tenido una mala relación con flash!! Applejack:ahora que lo pienso , nunca me contaste sobre tu relación con flash, si no es incomoda la pregunta ¿porque el terminó contigo? Sunset:(suspiro)supongo que debo contarte bueno todo empezó cuando cruce el portal todo era nuevo para mi como había llegado de noche decidí pasar la noche en el techo de la escuela........... Applejack:espera un momento, ¿cuando llegaste aquí pasaste la noche en el techo? Sunset:sepodría decir que si, bueno continuare al otro día no tenía idea de como iba a bajar y como estaba demasiado cansada veía todo borroso hasta que llegó un momento donde perdí el equilibrio estaba apunto de caer del techo cuando flash me atrapó desde que vi esos lindos ojos quedé casi enamorada de el (oigan esto se me hace familiar pasó casi lo mismo que en mi otro fic :v ) Applejack:casi? Sunset:silo recuerdas bien les dije que solo usaba a flash para ser mas popular bueno entonces después de eso me presenté FLASHBACK Sunset:Hola!!!me llamo Sunset Shimmer y tu? Flash:.Hola sunset!!! me llamo Flash Sentry emm jeje (se sonroja) Sunset:si......amm oye esta es una escuela??? Flash.(pensando)es tan linda, esos ojos turquesa son tan...y su cabello es......(sunset le pasa la mano por el frente) Sunset:Flash!!!hola!! sigues ahí??? Flash:(reacciona)ah si claro jeje emm oye sun, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? Sunset:si claro!! , cual?? Flash:emmmes que tu bueno me gustas Sunset:WTF??? Flash.sieso (ríe nervioso) Sunset:flash yo (se sonroja) también me gustas Flash:y bueno pues la pregunta era si......¿quisieras salir conmigo? Sunset:(sonrojada)pues yo creo que.......¡¡¡Si!!!! Flash:entonces ya puedo decirte Sunsy??? (ZONA CURSI AMIGOS, ZONA CURSI) Sunset:claro!!y tu , ya puedo decirte Flashi??? Flash:(sonrojado)Como no FINDEL FLASHBACK Bueno pos los Fans del Flashlight me irán a matar por este capitulo :')jejeje PD:Soy una súper fan del Flashlight pero por favor admítanlo ya era hora de un poco de Flashmmer no soy buena con los ships sorry:'v Cap 4 CometxSunset Sunset:y eso paso Applejack:no pos yay pues sucedía de que ya era hora del almuerzo y todos estaban en la cafetería (N/A:Aquí aparecen las dazzligs reformadas desde el regreso de las dazzlings) todo estaba tranquilo hasta que............ Sonata:Guerra de tacos D8 (empieza a lanzar tacos) Aria:(Facepalm) Twilight:que significa eso? Pinkie:(le pega un taco) Guerra de Cupcakes D8 (lanza cupcakes) Twilight:sigo sin entender Applejack:(le pega un taco) Guerra de manzanas D8 (las lanza por todas partes) Twilight:oh ya entendí guerra de tacos, manzanas y cupcakes (derp) (le pegan con 1 manzana 1 taco y 1 cupcake) na pos ¿quieren guerra? Sho les daré guerra D8 (empieza a lanzar libros) Pinkie:WTF??? Rainbow:xDDDDD Moon Dancer: Twilight sparkle D8 Twilight:queeeeee? Moon: estas pecando D8 Twilight:que yo que?? Moon:como te atreves a lazar libros así??? Twilight:Mis Libros Carajo!! D8 (empieza a recoger libros por toda la cafetería) na pos ya era sábado y el padre de flash había llegado a casa Padre de flash:hijo,hijo mio escúchame Flash:te escucho PadreDF:Te quiero mañana con una novia o tendrás que salir con tu novia de la primaria >:p Flash:(dafuk) necesito una novia o pasare mi 14 de febrero con la pinche de mi antigua novia (sale huyendo) sunset iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que.............. Sunset:tengo mucho calor (choca con flash) ahhh D8 Flash:(le tapa la boca) no vuelvas a correr como la otra vez Sunset:(okay) Flash:oie.........(derp) Sunset:que? Flash:sunset podrías ser mi novia temporal solo por 1 día osea mañana?? (derp) Sunset:pero que carajo!!?? Flash:déjame terminar loka Sunset.ey!! Flash:cashe dejeme terminar y ya >:v Sunset:(okay) Flash:no pos mi papa me quiere con una novia mañana o tendré que salir con la maniática de mi novia de la primaria!!! Sunset:osea sho?? (wat) Flash:mierda!! (xDDDDD) Sunset:(zape) pos usted esta enamorado de twilight valla y pídaselo a ella y....(zape) no me digas maniática >:v Flash:lol XDDDD Sunset:no me hagas darte otro zape!!! >:v Flash:(okay) (sale huyendo) Pues con twilight paso lo mismo iba caminando y...... Twilight:(abrzando un libro) como pude cometer tal pecado??? Flash:TWILIIII!!! D8 Twilight:Flash D8 Flash.(:c) prefiero flashi (c:) Twilight.(medaigual) Flash(okay) oie puedes ser mi novia temporal solo por mañana es que si no mi padre..........olvida eso Twilight:que si no quiero!!?? Claro!!! (lo besa) En eso llegan las amigas de twilight............... Rainbow:WTF??? Sunset.(dafuk) Rarity:(c:) Twilight.(deja de besar a flash) yaaaaaaaaaay (gunter) Flash:(facepalm) Pinkie.(lanza el cañon de fiesta) Flash.(facepalm)x2 pues eran las 4:00pm y flash mas sus amigos acompaño a las chicas a su ensayo 7u7 (okno ignoren esa cara:'v) ............Twilight y sunset tenían un canal en YouTube entonces estaban grabando tranquilamente hasta que......... Twilight:Hola!! como están?? soy Twilight Sparkle y hoy venimos con otro vídeo bueno emm....... Amigo de flash:bissss Twilight:puedes hacer silencio??? Pos le pondré un oc mio y sha >:v Santi:bissss!!!!! Twilight.callate!!! Santi:bissss Twilight que te calles dije!!!! Santi:bisssss!!!!!!!! >:p Twilight:CALLTE!!!! (Le tira el estuche de colores) Santi:no pos cálmate!!! Twilight:cállate y ya!!! >:v Santi:ya natasha!!! Twilight:YO NO ME LLAMO NATASHA!!! Santi.Natasha!!! (derp) Twilight:CALLATE!!! (Le tira de nuevo el estuche) Sunset:Tómala!!! Santi:me dio en la cabeza!!! Sunset:enserio??? pos no sabia!!! (derp) Santi:(zape) Sunset:Ey!!!!! (Zapex100000000000) Twilight:beeeeee!!! Santi:(shorando como bebe) mamaaaaaa!!!! Sunset:tómala!!! Rainbow:lol XDDDDD Pinkie:(gunter) Flash:(facepalm) bueno ya era 14 de febrero y twilight iba caminando con Sunset Twilight:y tu sunset ya tienes pareja???? Sunset:no!! estoy #ForeverAlone Twilight:porque?? :c Sunset:nadie me quiere T.T Twilight:ya ya sin llorar(c:) (mira que viene comet) oie te presento a comet, comet sunset,sunset comet Comet:hola lindura 7u7 Sunset:twilight que pretendes con esto??? Twilight:el puede ser tu pareja!!! (derp) Sunset:jódete (sale huyendo) Pos le doy muchas a ''' @ReimyChan por darme las ideas jejeje sin ella no hubiera podido actualizar la historia PD:Felices??? hubo Flashlight!! (milagro) xDDDD Cap 5 El FlashuMokuSan :v Sunset:(sigue corriendo) noooooooooo Twilight:mija perame Sunset:hay ñe fuera comet fuera!!!!! (le hecha agua) Flash:Hola chicas....como..........(le cae agua) Sunset:ups!!! Flash:QUIEN CARAJOS FUE!!!!???? Twilight:ñañeñi............(le tapan la boca) Sunset:fui io y que problema wn!!! Flash:como me dijiste!!!!???? Sunset:wn (derp) Flash:ahhhhhh!!! Twilight:Acusala con tu mama Flashi (derp)!!! Flashi:Mamiiiiiiiii!!!! Mama de Flash:QUE PASA ???ESTOY HACIENDO POCHOLATES!!!! Flash:WTF??? MF:POCHOLATES!!!!ahora......que pasa???? Sunset:le dije wn (derp) MF:(feliz2) nah pos yay desde que nació lo es!! (se va) Sunset:Tómala!!!!! Flash:jodete!!!! Sunset:Tómala!!!! Flash:Jodete!!! Comet:Infantiles!!!!! (derp) Sunset:CORRAN POR SUS FRUTAS VIDAS WNES!!!!!! Twilight:Sunset espera!!!! (se va con sunset) '''Al día siguiente en CHS.......................Vamos a imaginar que ya es marzo :v es que se me pasó el fic y no actualize Sunset:*suspiro* Twilight:Que pasa?? (wat) Sunset (la mira).........................QUE ESTOY FOREVER ALONE ESO PASA WNA!!!!! Twilight:ah pos ia sabia (derp) Sunset:ash una princesa mas loka que la wea Twilight:oshe zhy (gunter) Sunset:oie mira................ Twilight:que???? Sunset:comet tiene puesto un vestido de mujer :0 Twilight:No jodas que wea???? (Feliz2) Flash: JA! GAYYYY!!!!! miren!! Comet tiene un vestido!!!! Pinkie: pinche weon este Comet:(cantando con voz de gay) Yo daria el mundo entero solo por estar..................... Pinkie:Esa music no es de la que hace mi voz??? (derp) Flash:Quien? Pinkie:ah pos mira weon (wn,wnes,wna. eso significa bitches) Meli G :v Flash:KIENEJEZAAAAA!!!?? Gay (? Comet:(voz de gay (?) hay pues rarity esos tacones son hermozos ♥.♥ Rarity:SALVEN A MIS TACONES!!!!!! TIENEN MAL DE OJO WNES!!!!! Sunset:No me digas(? Rarity:mira pendeja................. Flash:(grabando a comet) Hola Sunset!!!!! Sunset:Ho................AHHHHHH ES FLASHUMOKUSAN!!!!!!!!!! AUXILIOOOOO!!! Flash:pendeja *facepalm* Continuara.............lel en 9 meses :v nah mentira xDDDD jajajaja si quieres aparecer comenta plz, eres bienvenido de ser parte de este mundo de locura xDDD Cap 6 La Cague!!!!! Celestia estaba en su oficina cuando............................... Sunset:Celestia ayuda!!la cague la cague!!!!! Celestia:a ver sunset calmate, que paso??quepaso?? que pas...que hiciste?? dime cuentame que paso pendeja??? Sunset:es que es que......estabamos en una pijamada con las chicas y iba a despertar a rarity con un pedo así chiquito chiquito.........................y y la cague celestia LA CAGUE!!!! Celestia:mira pendeja cuidado con ese culo (? Mierda (feliz2) Sunset:obvio que fue mierda estupida vieja no iba ser maquishaje :v (? Celestia:Bailochonchonchon Bailochonchonchon (? Sunset:Jodete pendeja (?!!! En el pasillo................ Rarity:DONDE ESTA LAPENDEJA CABELLO DE TOCINO!!!!??? Comet:por ashi 7u7 Rarity:donde?? :0 Comet:pa´ que quieres saber eso Rarity:LA MUY WNA ME CAGO LA CARA PENDEJO!!!! Suena la campana................. Twilight:EL ALMUERZO WNES PERMISO!!! D8 (empuja a todos) Abuela smith:FUEGO FUEGO!!! *ciorre* Twilight:Que carajo??? (mira que hay fuego) oh ya veo................FUEGO WNES FUEGO SE NOS PRENDE LA ESCUELA!!!! Comet:io lo apago (le lanza un vaso de agua al fuego) Sunset:WTF??? Comet:ven?? listo!! (el fuego empeora) ups!! Rainbow:CELESTIA HIJA DE TU FRUTA MADRE LLAMA A LOS BOMBEROS!!!! D8 Celestia:no contestan che (derp) Sunset:a mi me contestaron dicen que ya vienen Celestia:ay jodete!!! Aclaro los padres de Flash y Comet son Bomberos :v Comet:Papiiiiiiiiiiiii hay fuego!!! Papá de comet:no te preocupes hijo io lo apago (le lanza un vaso de agua al fuego) listo pan comido (el fuego empeora) ahhhh!!!! Sunset:Padre de comet tenia que ser ¬¬ Flash:papiiiii!!! Papá de Flash:Hijooooo!!! Flash:Papiii!!! PF:Hijoooo!!! (lo abraza) Twilight:lamento arruinar el momento pero se quema la escuela PF:Yo lo apago :v Sunset:tonterias con esa manguera no apaga nada!! PF:(Le lanza agua con la manguera al fuego) decias???? ah tu no eres sunset shimmer??? Sunset:Pa´ que quiere saber eso. PF:Tu fuiste novia de mi hijo :0 Flash:oh dios :facepalm: Sunset:(ve que el fuego sigue vivo) amm PF:No me jodas no se apagó!!!! Sunset:eso no se va a apagar.........VACIONES WNES NO HAY CLASES TODOS PA SUS CASAS D8 !!!! Alumnos: Oh yeaaaaaaaaaaah ;-D PF:Fuego Apagado jo!!!!!! Alumnos: ouuuuuuuu!!!! PF:Pero llevara un largo tiempo reparar los daños Alumnos:Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Celestia:mientras nos quedaremos en la escuela cristal!!! n.n Alumnos:Fruta Vida :c Sunset:no me jodas Applejack:odia esta vida en la que vivo Rainbow:ahhhhhhh!!! >:c Twiñight H:fruta escuela para allá de nuevo??? Adagio:puros pendejos lo que hay allá Aria:che >:v Sonata:y no hay tacos wnes NO HAY TACOS !!!!! D8 Alumnos:FRUTA VIDA D8 La vida en Crystal''' Los alumnos llegaron a la escuela crystal Nadie estaba contento Pinkie:No me vengan con sus jodidas paredes de cristal >:v TH:No te preocupes pinkie es ceramica Rainbow:Mierda es verdad!!! (feliz2) Lemon Zest:(con los audifonos) si necesita reggeton dale sigue bailando mami no pare Rarity:WTF!!??? TP:Vamo a subilo a shutub Bv Lemon Zest:(se quita los audifonos y mira que TP esta grabando)MIRA KVRONA SI LO SUBES TE MATO >:V TP:(Trollface) Applejack:vamo a calmarno Rainbow:vamo a juga Pinkie:que? (derp) Rainbow:futbol x3 Directora de escuela crystal (no me acuerdo del nombre :v):Pos se joden sha que eso era alla aquí es aquí TP:QUE CARAJO!? DCH:ahhhhhhh fruta madre hay dos twilights ahhhhhhhhh *ciorre como foca retrasada* TH:(trollface) Comet:Twili twili mi amada aiudaaaaaa D8 Flash: Oie wn io solamente le digo así >:v Twilight: sha basta pos no se pelen comet que pasa kvron? Comet:Me voy de intercambio D8 Twilight:ahhhhhhhhhhhh yupi bailemos wnes hoy fiesta en mi casa Bv comet se va y sho quedo libre Bv Flash:tu eres kool Bv Twilight:Zeeeeee Bv Comet:Mañana me voy así que................ Twilight:No!!! >:v tu no vas pa' mi fiesta comet Comet:Pero Twili :c Flash:Kvron io solo le digo así D8 Sunset: CometxFlash 7u7 Twilight:Oie zeeee sunsy ia tu sabes 7u7 Sunset:Ya ves Bv Flash:No me shipeen con este gay :v Comet:io no soy gay Flash: (le pone un vestido) Decías? 7u7 Comet: Mira wn estoy que te matoooo D8 Sunset: Esto va pa' Shutub Bv Comet: Cállate wna D8 (le rompe la cámara) Sunset: Págala de una vez >:v Comet: Okay :'v Cuanto te debo? Sunset: 10 mil dólares Bv Comet: Pos te jodes Sunset: PAGALA!! Comet: No quelo es mucha plata y mi papa es un pinchi bombero que gana no se cuanto diario :c Twilight: Wn entonces tu no ahorras?? :0 Comet: Quejesoooooo!!!???? Sunset: Pendejo Bv El día termino así Sunsy sin cámara, comet se va como gay todos felices y a la noche la fiesta Bv zeeeeee ia soy kuul Bv *se escuchan grillos* La vidah no tiene sentido : 'v La fiesta de Adiós Comet(? Flash: Bailas twi?? 7u7 Twilight: Ñe me conforme con lo que hicimos en el baile de otoño :v Rainbow: Mina hicieron salseo!!?? :0 Twilight: :Facepalm: no hablo del baile ridiculizado :v Rainbow: ah zep eso fue kuul Bv Twilight: Me hicieron bullyng :'v Rainbow: Quien!!?? :0 Twilight: Fuiste tu misma Kvrona >:v Rainbow: Mierda xDDDDD Pinkie: Hey twilight el payaso esta genial quien te lo recomendó?? :D Twilight: Yo no traje payaso e_e Pinkie: Pos mira eso (señala al payaso) Twilight: Oie viejo andas perdido io no te invite así que..........................(señala la puerta) fuera!! >:v Payaso: Me contrato Flash :D Flash: io nada no me metas en problemas wn Payaso: Cállate >:v Flash: Hey bitch mas lento viejo mas lento Bv Rarity: Oigan pero es comet :0 Twilight: Que!? Rarity: El payaso es comet bitch!!!! Twilight: Comet que te dije!!!??? >:v Comet: Sorry :"v Flash: Oie Kvron te quedaba mejor el vestido Bv Comet: Jódete!!!! Sunset: Oigan chicos vean mi nueva cámara Bv Comet: Kuul ia no te debo nada :D Sunset: Sigues en deuda Kvron >:v Comet: Blablabla Sunset: Me acabo de dar cuenta :0 Comet: de que!!?? :0 Sunset: Que estas vestido de payaso esto va pa' Shutub Bv Comet: KVRONA!!!!!! (le lanza la cámara en el ponche) Sunset: Pinchi wn ahora me debe 20 mil dólares >:v Comet: Eso te pasa por grabarme Bv Sunset >:c Pinkie: ia basta fiesta fiesta D8 *Aparece ReimyChan* Reimy: Pero es que el lunes hay examen :c Twilight: Pos te jodes (derp) Reimy: TU NO ERES TWILIGHT SPARKLE!!!! D8 Twilight: entonces quien soy :0 Reimy: Ni fruta idea :p Dani: Par de pendejas Bv Sunset: Esta chica me esta agradando mucho Bv Dani: ia tu sabes Bv Sunset: Zeeeeee Bv Twilight: Y miren quien habla de pendejas ¬¬ *Aparece Gastón* Reimy: Lo que me faltaba!!! Dani: xDDDDD *Aparece Matteo*(pa' que sepan Gastón y Matteo son los chicos que nos gustan esos no son sus nombres pero les decimos así por los de Soy Luna entienden?? o les parto la cabeza estilo yandere >:v) Dani: Esta fruta bidah mía >:c Matteo:Dani bailamos? Dani:Oie no es que ando con flashito Flash:WTF??? Dani:si wn lo que oíste >:v Flash:Oie mena io ando con twili Comet:ey flash baila con eia io me encargo de twili 7u7 Flash:NO! >:v *Aparece la novia de Gastón la cual tiene el apodo de Delfi zeee soy mala reimy (si es que lees esta wea :v)* Reimy: ah no fuera de aquí wna que Gastón es mío >:v Delfi:Ya tranquila mena paz y amor paz y amor c: Reimy:Que paz y amor ni nada carajo fuera que el es mío >:v Comet: Reimy defiende su terreno ella toma al enemigo Por el brazo izquierdo lo alza en el aire y la lanza baia eso es un nuevo record :v *Aparece la novia de Matteo la cual le puse dos apodos Fruta y Cabello de Escoba pero aquí le diremos ámbar :v* Dani:Oie twilight te ayudo con comet?? :D Twilight:Como así??? :0 Dani: Observa oie flash deja de pelear con comet y aiuda D8 Flash:que pasa >:c Dani: me voy a deshacer de ámbar tu me ayudas a tomar a comet de arma para espantar a ambos >:) Flash:oie zhy c:< Dani: ey comet me ayudas?? C: Comet: que? :D Dani: Con esto (agarra a ámbar y la utiliza como escoba para perseguir a comet mientras flash derrama ponche encima de ellos y ambos se van) Y así termina todoh comet se fue (pobre gay...digo........digo......digo pobre comet) Twilight bailo con flash (otra vez les hicieron bullyng) sunsy de nuevo sin cámara ( Sunsy:ese pinche comet me las pagara) Reimy con Gastón io arruinando mis Momentos con matteo y pos mas nadah creo hasta el prox cap :v (? El examen D8 (? Después de la fiesta (que fue un viernes) paso el sábado, domingo y llego el lunes ese lunes en el que todos se llevaron una enorme sorpresa Comet: Chicos :D Twilight: Que carajo!!??? El estudiante de intercambio es idéntico a comet :0 Comet: io soy comet mena Sunset: No te ibas?? Comet: Hubo un error la que se va es Twilight humana c: Twilight: Queeee!!! Pero eia era mi gemela y era tan divertida :c Rainbow: y intento destruirnos en los juegos de la amistad pero bueh todos cometemos errores Flash:tranquila twili así tengo mas tiempo para ti :D Twilight: Wow que????? Me estabas engañando con esa kvrona???? >:v Flash: no claro que no twi :c Twilight: pos creo en ti >:v Reimy: oigan estudiaron??? Rainbow: Pa'que??? Reimy: Para el examen de Matemáticas Rainbow: Pa'que? :/ Reimy: Jódete Dani: No pos iré a hacer el examen con Reimy Rainbow: es grupal?? Dani: es en parejas Rainbow, Sunset y Flash: Quiero a twilight!!! Twilight: Soy famosa we :D Reimy: es porque eres una nerd que estudio todo el fin de semana y te sabes todo pendeja >:v Sunset: twili io soy tu amiga :D Rainbow: igual que sho >:v Flash: yo soy tu novio 7u7 Twilight: lo hare con sunset Bv Sunset:Bingo!!! Flash:Pueh lo haré con el pendejo de comet :/ Rainbow:Oh dioh meoh me meo xDDDDD Twilight:Alguna novedad del estudiante de intercambio??? Rainbow:dicen que es rojo (derp) Comet:con cabeio azul Rainbow:Dicen que es rojo (derp) Pinkie:Me dijeron que es muy estudioso y comelon Flash:de casualidad no sera gay como comet??? (derp) Rainbow:DICEN QUE ES ROJO CARAJO D8 Twilight:ya entendimos kvrona >:v Pinkie:flash el no es gay xDDDD Flash:pos comet si :v Comet:Hijo de *Bip* Flash:le diré a la profesora :0 Comet:io que dije?? c: Flash:dijiste hijo de *Bip* Comet:jódete (Suena la campana) Twilight:Hora del examen bitches D8 Dani:Oh dioh meoh me voy a desmayar :c Reimy:tranqui sunsy io toy aquí Sunset:perdón??? Reimy:le hablaba a dani cabeio de tocino >:v Sunset:Pa' que bibir Profesor:pueh busquen a su pareja copien lo del pizarron quítenme lo valioso de mi tiempo y reprueben esta wea ah otra cosa llego el estudiante de intercambio se llama Red Fork y pos como no tiene pareja hará el examen solo :v Red:Hola compañeros!! (mira a twilight) OMG que beia :0 Estudiantes:Hola!! Rainbow:LES DIJE QUE ERA ROJO D8 Comet:y que tenia cabeio azul D8 Flash:Oigan tiene pinta de gay :0 Profesor:basta >:v señor fork baia a sentarse Red:okay :'v Flash:(levanta la mano) Profesor:si?? que pasa Sentry??? Flash:Profesor se vale tener a un gay en el examen?? (mira a comet) Profesor:Señores por favor que hablamos sobre el bullyng??? >:v Flash:sorry profesor :c Comet:pero beeee >:) Flash:pareces una cabra ¬¬ Comet:pa'que vivir :c 1 Hora después........... Profesor:(roncando) mami eres tu??? (despierta) que paso??? Dani:se durmió (derp) Profesor:y los exámenes?? Sunset:tan en su mesa (derp) Profesor:pueh salgan y regresen en 20 minutos pa' decirles sus pinchis notas :v *Todos salen ciorriendo* 20 minutos después........ Profesor:pos las notas son Daniela apareció y Reimy chun.... Reimy:Chan >:v y eia es Daniela200 Profesor:como sea sacaron 10 felicidades aprobaron -_- Reimy y Dani: yay (gunter) Profesor:Sunset Shimmer y Twilight Spirkul Twilight:Sparkle -_- Profesor:si eso aprobaron con un 10 Sunset y Twilight:Pero vean wnes sacamos 10 D8 Profesor:no se paren en las mesas :v Sunset:xDDD Profesor:Comet Tail y Flash Sentro..... Flash:Mire kvron es Sentry >:v Profesor:usted se calla que junto con Tail sacaron un 01 >:v Comet:kvron fue por tu culpa :c Flash:mi culpa??? y quien era el que ni sabia la tabla del 1 >:c Comet:cállate Flash:*cofcofgaycofcof* Profesor:Rainbow crash y Rarita sacaron un 07 Rainbow:que carajo??? Rarity:por no estudiar >:v Profesor:Fludershy y Pinkiamena pie sacaron un 09 Pinkie:Queee!!???? Fluttershy:ah pinkie eso es una buena calificación Pinkie:ah pues en ese caso geniaaaaaaaaaaal!!!! Profesor:Applejack y la señorita canto como tortuga mal parida un 08 Adagio:io no canto tan mal >:v Profesor:Sonata dusk y Ariela o aria como sea su letra no es entendible por responder todo con la palabra taco tienen un 01 Aria:Sonata que hiciste??? Sonata:perdón tenia hambre!! Aria: ahhhhhh >:v Profesor:y por ultimo el nuevo estudiante Red Fork usted obtuvo un 10 perfecto Twilight.: :0 Flash: uysi uysi soy el nuevo y en mi primer día saque un 10 puff aguafiestas Pinkie:sho les dije que era estudioso :v Comet.con cabeio azul D8 Rainbow: ES ROJO CARAJO SE PARECE A SUNSET DEMONIO XDDDD Sunset:Mira kvrona vete a la mierda >:v Flash:oie fork eres gay de casualidad??? :v Red:No ¬¬ Flash:pos pareciera Red:*cofcofmirenquienhablacofcof* Comet:xDDDDDDD y así termino todoh malas y buenas calificaciones y pueh sunsy tubo suerte xq no se quedo sin cámara xDDDD LOL (Sunsy: pinchi kvrona pa' que bibir )como sea hasta el prox capitulo c: Un Día fatal para Todos(? Flash:hoy amaneció lloviendo así que ire a la escuela con mi automóvil Bv En la casa de twilight......... Twilight:hoy iré caminando En las calles Dani:reimy mira es la cabeio de escoba :0 Reimy:como no le cae un rayo pa' que ese pinchi cabesho se le esponje mas de lo normal Dani:oie zhy xDDDD *a la cabello de escoba le cae un rayo * Sunset:mierda xDDDD Dani:oie sunsy grábalo pa' Shutub Bv Sunset:oie zhy (saca la cámara pasa un auto y se la moja) oh por dioz :c Rarity:miren mi nuevo vestido Comet:de casualidad no le quedara a flash?? xDDDD Sunset:si claro y tu no eres gay :v Comet:cállate tocino lo estas defendiendo porque fue tu novio pendeja >:v Sunset:pa'que vivir(? Rarity:pa' que veas mi vestido c: (un auto pasa y la moja) Jódete pendejo D8 Sunset:por presumir Bv Dani:zeeeee Bv Sunset:ia tu saes Rarity:me tomo 12 meses hacer esa obra de arte :c Comet: osea un año??? Rarity:creo que voy a llorar Reimy:Hola comet :D (lo empuja hasta sunset) Comet:hola rei....(besa a sunset sin querer) Dani:que carajoz pasó!!!!???? :0 Reimy:pa' que twilight sea de flash (derp) Dani:pinchi kvrona que hiciste??? :0 (llegan rainbow y pinkie) Rainbow:mierda sigo dormida verdad??? :0 pos creo que no porque siempre sueño que gano un campeonato así que esto es real....wow wow ESTO ES REAL!!??? :0 Pinkie:Sumet :D Comet:ahhhhh bese a un tocino bese a un tocino D8........esperen....bese a un tocino 7u7 Sunset: basta ya con eso :pokerface: Dani:si claro y reimy no me hace eso con matteo :c Reimy:oie ahí viene (derp) Dani:Sunset aiudame D8 Sunset: no me metas ¬¬ Dani:(empuja a matteo a un charco)ay perdón te lastimaste???(? Matteo:es sarcasmo verdad??? Dani:tu sabes que si Reimy:son tan kawaiis :D Comet:ahi viene twi (la saluda) Twilight:(del otro lado de la calle) visto ;-; Sunset,Rainbow y pinkie:hola twilight!! Twilight:Hola chicas voy para allá!! (cruza la calle ciorriendo y la atropella un automóvil) ahhhhh D8 Sunset:io les dije pa'que vivir :0 Comet:TWILIGHT D8 Dani:Twi que carajoz porque pasó esto??? :c Reimy:el Flashlight no sera real >:v Rainbow:twilight estas bien?? ay no esta inconsciente AMBULANCIA WNES D8 Comet:17.....(pinkie le quita el teléfono y marca el número) kvrona >:v.........oigan :0 Sunset:que pasa cometa??? eh digo comet (derp) Comet:¬¬ ok cambiando el tema es el auto de flash Pinkie:oie zhy Dani:ese gay ia toy que lo saco a patadas de allí Matteo:yo ni se que carajos pasa aquí (derp) Sunset:FlashuMokusan sal de ahí wn!!! D8 Flash:(intenta salir por la otra puerta pero fue imposible ya que estaba rainbow) pa'que vivir Rainbow:en tu caso pa' atropellar a mi amiga Flash:si de paso eia se lo.........espera atropelle a twilight!!!???? :0 Dani:noooooo atropellaste a maduro y luego obama vino a darle respiración boca a boca(? Sunset:xDDDDDD Rainbow:llego la ambulancia D8 Dani:oie flash te voy a matar kvron hijo de tu pu.......(sunset le tapa la boca) Sunset:mena no insultes...................sin mi, kvron pinchi wn hijo te tu pu.......(aparece doki :v) Doki:esta escena sera retirada ya que puede contener contenido no apropiado para niños.......(sunset lo golpea) cállate perro ni siquiera nos das maratón a nosotros si no a la mugre de peppa esa cerda mal parida hija de su pu...... Dani:ambulancia ayuden a subirla pendejos muévanse >:v En el hospital....... Flash:aún no creo que atropelle a mi novia :c Comet:Después de esto eia sera mi novia >:v Flash:sigue soñando GAY >:v Comet:Tomaaaaaaa!!! Flash:pipipipipipi Pinkie:miren!!! es flash del 8 :v Rainbow:xDDDDDD Sunset:el doctor dijo que estará bien y se recuperara pronto para que podamos pasar Flash:sunset dime que eso es cierto por favor :c Sunset:oie kvron no lo dije sarcásticamente Flash:uy perdón lo que pasa es que tu siempre eres así Sunset:no claro que no >:v Dani:hola sunsy (la empuja y besa a flash) Reimy:Dani hija de tu mamá >:v Dani:noooooo io soy hija del gato ¬¬ Reimy:el flashmmer no por favor no ahora D8 Pinkie:OMG :0 Comet:pelearemos por la tocino >:D Sunset:(se separa de flash) olvídenlo prefiero que twilight viva ese trauma >:v Dani:vi un beso flashmmer y fue tan kawaii :D Reimy:cashe >:v Enfermera: ok chicos pueden pasar de 2 en 2 Flash:yo quiero pasar!!! Comet:y yo igual!!! Sunset:yo también!!! Dani.y yo!! :c Reimy:a mi me da igual :v Dani:>:c Reimy:okay io quelo pasar (pone carita kawaii PD:Lo que ni tiene PD2:Reimy no me mates plz :'v) Enfermera:ok pues todos pasaran pero por ahora los dos primeros Rainbow:oigan chavoz cuidao con el salseo >:v Comet. :facepalm: Pasan para la habitación...... Twilight:Hola comet (mira a flash) Hola pendejo hijo de tu putisima madre ¬¬ Flash:Twili perdóname fue sin querer todo paso muy rápido y no me di cuenta de que te había lastimado por favor perdóname (llora) Twilight:tranquilo además se que dani fue la que empujo a sunset pero se que tu no quisiste hacerlo Flash:espera de que estas hablando??? Twilight:de tu beso con sunset Flash:yo te hablaba del accidente Twilight:ah eso,no tu tranquilo también te perdono por eso Comet:entonces twi ya podemos casarnos?? 7u7 Twilight:visto ;-; Oie nos dejas a solas comet plz Comet:ah pos quieren estar solos??? pueh io me voy a besuquiarme con la tocino si me disculpan...... Sunset:(grita desde lejos) ni sueñes con eso comet D8 Flash:pues en que estábamos?? Twilight:en que te perdonaba y pues ya te dije que si Flash:me alegra mucho (la besa) Twilight:te amo flash Flash:y yo a ti Mi princesa (la besa otra vez) y así termina todo con la pobreshita de twi enyesada comet "besuquiandose" con sunset okno nadie sabe si paso de verdad y pues el beso Flashlight ni se de donde se me dio por ponerlo si io misma jure que en esta wea iba a haber puro flashmmer :v no pos como dice sunset pa'que vivir(?,pues eso fue todo amigos hasta el prox capitulo PD:Sorry si este fue corto no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo mas largo :c PD2:En la última escena me puse muy cursi xDD LOL es que estaba inspirada *-* jejeje saludos!! n.n Un fin de Semana Alocado (? Pos mientras el gay de.....eh digo flash besaba a twili comet los espiaba por la ventana y luego........... Comet:mira gay pendejo hijo de tu put............. Sunset:basta comet es solo un beso kawaii de novios enamorados :v Comet:pero yo debí darle ese beso a twili Flash:solo yo le digo así pinchi pendejo >:v Red fork:Oigan como esta twilight??? Flash:y este otro que hace aquí?? no ha cruzado palabra con twilight y se preocupa por eia quien te crees eh??? mira que io soy su novio >:v Red:es que me entere por whatsapp y vine porque.........(se sonroja) twilight me importa jeje Comet:ah con que te gusta mi chica eh??? ia veremos >:v (agarra un trapeador) Flash:wn eia es mía >:v (agarra una escoba) Red:ah pos quieren pelear pos pelearemos >:v (agarra una cubeta con agua y empiezan la batalla mas épica por twilight) Twilight:BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTA!!! (los tres se detienen) si siguen actuando así voy a terminar siendo la novia del gato de rarity >:v Rarity:WTF!!!??? Twilight:(derp) Reimy:oigan alguien me invito pa´ la feria de mañana Flash:oh es cierto no podre ir con twili :c Twilight:tranquilo flash iré con las muletas Flash:tan rápido te recuperaste?? Enfermera:es que no se lastimo demasiado tuvo mucha suerte estará bien en máximo 5 días Flash:osea una semana??? Enfermera:si c: Comet:cuanto les pagan a ustedes por mentarle a la gente?? (derp) Enfermera:eso no es asunto suyo señorita tail >:v Flash:jajaja les dije que comet era gay xDDDD Comet:ey wna soy un chico que no lo ve??? >:c Enfermera:su amigo tiene razón usted tiene pinta de gay xDDDD Flash:io le dije Bv Comet:vete a la versh >:v Flash:pues te veré mañana twilight c: Comet:oie tocino quieres ir conmigo?? Sunset:no pos okay ;¬; al dia siguiente........(ATENCION en esta escena se vera mucho ReimyxGastón huehuehue okno quien sabe 7u7) Reimy:oh dioh meoh mi cita aun no llega espero que no me deje en visto (aparece un chico con disfraz de abeja) eh? Hola??? Chico:ven ponte un disfraz también ,iremos a disfrutar de la montaña rusa romántica c: Reimy:oh por deos que cabashero :3 Chico:verdad que si??? (Atencion:pos el chico no es......*sunset le tapa la boca* Mira kvrona no les tienes que dar spoiler >:v Dani:pos sho quelo y que??? Sunset:te ua mata c:< Dani:okay pos se quedan sin spoiler gente :v) Reimy:sep 7u7 En el carrusel........ Flash:Twilight que linda te vez c: Twilight:aunque tenga muletas??? c: Flash:si x3 *llegan comet y sunset* Comet:oh tocino io te amo con el kokoro (intenta besarla) Sunset:(lo esquiva)oh cometa.......digo comet te traje un lindo regalisho :3(? Comet:enserio??? que es??? c: Sunset:toma c: (le da una menta) Comet:y esto pa´que?? :c Sunset:tu aliento parece vomito de vaca kvron >:v Comet:ay no me digas :0 Sunset:oh si te digo :0 (aparece dani) Dani:Hola gente!!! (derp) Sunset:hola dani!!! con quien viniste?? Dani:sola :p Sunset: oh dioh meoh enserio!? :0 Dani: Sep (llega reimy con su chico abeja) Reimy: no me jodas y matteo?? >:c Dani:Reimy!!?? eres tu? xd Reimy:obvio mena >:v Dani:no te reconocí con tu disfraz de abeja xD Sunset:no pos como dice ella y matteo? Dani:ese wn vino con su pinche cabesho de escoba >:c Sunset:me meo xDDD Dani:de paso ya lo supere (derp) Reimy:FUERA SATANAS!!!! D8 Comet:oie no sabia que la temática era de abejas :v Reimy:cashate pendejo >:v Flash:pueh yo que se me voy pa´ los columpios con twili Twiliht:*cofcoftengomuletaskvroncofcof* Dani:xDDD Rarity:oh pobre dani quedara forever alone :c Dani:no me hagas lanzarte el jugo encima kvrona!!! >:v Rarity:okay :´v Reimy:oie abejita mía nos vamos a la montaña rusa romantica? :v ¿?:oie zhy ya quiero...nada nada xd Reimy:okaaaaay?? Dani:uy salseo 7w7 Reimy:sha me voy xc en la montaña rusa..... Reimy:ahhh tengo miedo :c ¿?:tranquila abrázame c: Reimy:okey xd (lo abraza) ¿?:te puedo preguntar algo?? Reimy:claro ¿?:Sabes quien soy?? Reimy:ni puta idea de quien eres xD ¿?:(se quita la mascara de abeja) Soy yo c: Reimy:Oh por deos eres....(sep continuara :v ahorita vemos quien es paciencia ahora vamos con flash,sunset,dani,comet y twilight) Twilight:que pena que no pueda subir a la mayoría de los juegos :c Comet:al menos estas en la silla de la diversión c: Dani:oye comet si sabes que es solo un banco verdad?? Comet:no mates el momento Dani:pero... Comet:el momento dije >:v (aparece red fork) Flash:oh el chico cubeta tengo diez y soy de intercambio Sunset:hay apodos mas cortos Flash:no me digas :v Red:Sentry,Tail Flash:Red... Comet:...Fork Dani:esto ya es ridículo van a pelearse hasta la muerte por ella?? xDD Red:por mi lado si c: Comet:ella es mía D8 (le lanza papas fritas) Sunset:Guerra de.....(dani le tapa la boca) Dani:oie déjame hacerlo Sunset:pos eres libre te dejo ser :v Dani:yay por fin alguien me deja ser :D en fin... GUERRA DE COMIDAH EN LA FERIA BITCHES D8 Flash:ahhhhhh D8 (le lanza pizza a comet) Comet:pinche kvron (le lanza malteada de chocolate) Dani:pos que se io :v (le lanza a comet algodón de azúcar) Comet:mira bitch que te hice yo?? :c Dani:absolutamente nada solo quiero joderte la vida por diversión Bv Sunset:sabeeeee 7u7r Dani:lel xDDD Red:no desperdicien la comidah así :c (todos le lanzan comida) okay ya me ofendieron >:v (lanza comida al azar) ahora vamos con el chico y la chica abeja :v... Reimy:no puedo creerlo eres........El macho millonario que pasó con my gaston? :c Macho M:El no es para ti yo si c: Reimy:me voy a bajar :c Macho M:pero espera yo.....(intenta besarla y gaston salta del asiento de atrás lol ese chico es muy extremo xd) Gaston:Reimy yo te.... Reimy:esta pasando :0 Gaston:yo t...te...amo (la besa) Macho M:jodete >:v El paseo terminó y pos el macho millonario se fue ilusionado y reimy se fue con gaston a decirle la noticia a dani....mientras en la guerra de comida... Dani:(con pizza en la cabeza) alto al fuego alto al fuego D8 (todos se detienen) pos que se io no quieren descansar tanta pelea de comida me hizo doler el pinchi brazo >:c Flash:no hasta que..... Dani: a descansar les dije háganle a la creadora de esta pinchi historia que tiene que levantarse a las 4:00 am pa´ editar esta wea >:v Flash:okay :v Twilight:en mi defensa nunca lance comida a nadie :v Dani:okay pos que se io ahora creo que debería ir a darme un buen baño xDDD (aparece matteo) no me jodan Matteo:hola dani quería decirte que no quiero..... Dani:perderme??lo se Matteo:pues y quería saber si querías... Dani:volver contigo?? lo se Matteo:que eres vidente ahora?? >:v Dani:nope desde aquí vi cuando rompiste con la cabesho de escoba y oie querido te diré algo...YA TE SUPERE KVRON HASLO TU TAMBIÉN!! D8 Sunset:TOMALA!!! Matteo:me rompiste el corazón Dani:ay no me digas >:c Matteo:(se va) Sunset:dani maduró :´) Dani:oie ni tanto Sunset:por?? Dani:(le lanza un pie a comet) por eso (derp) Comet:jodete >:v Dani:ay dios si me insultas de nuevo voy a explotar de la risa xDDD Comet:tu y la tocino son unas lesbianas >:v Sunset:dime la definición de lesbianas ahora mismo Comet:jódete Sunset:AHORA MISMO WN D8 Dani:insulta sin saber el significado xDDD Sunset:eso ni fue un insulto xDDD Comet:se callan las dos :c Dani:lo dice el gay del salón :v ahhh ya entiendo porque dijo lesbianas xd Sunset:por?? Dani:porque le decimos gay casi a diario xDDD Comet:y sep :v Dani:te lo dije Sunset:solo querías vengarte?? xDDD Comet:ustedes se lo merecían par de kvronas >:v Dani:como sea ahí viene reimy con gaston...esperen...EL CHICO ABEJA ERA GASTON D8 Flash:pensé que eras la creadora ya que lo eres deberías saberlo :v Dani:vete a la versh >:v Reimy:dani el chico abeja era... Dani:Gaston :v Reimy:jodete >:c Twilight:chicos sinceramente este día fue totalmente genial c: Todos menos ella:awww :´3 pueh así termina todo gaston era el chico abeja io rechace a matteo >:) comet se vengo de los insultos de todos los días :v y no me acuerdo que mas...ah si que siempre seré una #ForeverAlone :´v saludos y hasta el próximo cap n.n. El día de imitar Comet:oigan chicos vieron el muro de la biblioteca??? :D Sunset:*cofcofyanadieveesaweakvroncofcof* Comet: cállate D8 Twilight: dice que hoy es día de imitar (derp) Flash:*cofcofesoesparaniñitosde5añoscofcof* Sunset:parece divertido :D Flash:enserio? Sunset:claro!! a ver adivinen quien soy: Oh por deos miren esos zapatos son tan kul y mi novio es flash :D Flash:WTF!?? Comet:Twilight papu Bv Sunset:NO >:v Rarity:yo (derp) Sunset:tampoco xDDD Rainbow:fácil es...Comet!! :b Sunset:siiii asdfg Comet:mira pinche tocino arrecochinate >:v Sunset:arre khe!? Rainbow:me voy a mear xDDD Comet:pos anda pa' el baño (derp) Sunset:lo voy a buscar en el diccionario de insultos xd Dani:pero eso no existe :v Sunset:debería existir para comet (derp) Rainbow:mija eso no lo ayuda xDDD Profesora:alumnos entren al aula empezara el día de imitar c: Sunset:oh yea cx Rainbow:quien me imitara?? Comet:7w7 Rainbow:te jodes porque si me imitas te lanzo al campo de juego >:v Comet:okay :´v en el aula............ Profesora:bien quien va primero?? c: Flash:yooooooo D8 Profesora:okis pase señor sentry n.n Flash:trauma ;-; no pos empiezo: oh dios mírenme soy torpe apestoso y por como si fuera mucho soy un gay que quiere a twili como esposa :D ¿quien soy? Sunset:yo se pendejos D8 Flash:dilo pos Sunset:eres....COMET!! c: Flash:exacto!! xd Comet:tewamata Rainbow:xDDD Profesora:quien sigue?? Rainbow:pinkie y sho D8 Profesora:pasen n.n Rainbow:Hola gente soy una modelo nivel dios y tengo un sofá para desmayos c: Pinkie:hola mis compadres como están?? cosecho manzanas y vivo en una granja Comet:RARITA Y APPLEJACK D8 Rainbow:oshe zhy Sunset:voy yo D8 ejem...ejem.....ola k asen 20%cooler vamos a jugar pelota en el estadio que los venceré bitches Bv Pinkie:eres rainbow!! Aria:sigo io gente D8 pos solo diré......TACOS!! D8 todos:SONATA WE D8 Aria:como que adivinan 7w7 Dani:aquí voy sho che...........ohhhhhhhh dios mio te amo con el kokoro evo casémonos y corrijamos a nuestros hijos con millones de zapes <3 Evo:WHATS!? Sunset:eres reimy :v Dani:oie zhy 7u7 Reimy.vete a la chingada >:c...........oh dios mio te amo *bip* te quelo con el kokoro dios meoh c: Sunset:dani papus Bv Reimy:sunset que comes que adivinas?? Sunset:nutella Bv Reimy:7u7r Red:ola k asen toco la guitarra y soy pésimo con las chicas no me se la tabla del 1 y pos que se io Bv Dani:es flash ¿no? Red:sep Flash:PENDEJO D8 Comet:voy shooooooo............mírenme soy un estudiante de intercambio y saco 10 de 10 en la tarea soy rojo y con cabesho azul gente admírenme Bv Twilight:eres red xd Red:twilight dijo mi nombre :0 Sunset:y ahora que? Te vas a desmaiar?? (derp) Red:pa k vivir :c Sunset:esa es mi frase >:v Red:(derp) Applejack:ola k asen soy princesita sofia (derp) / okno soy una princesa consentida que viene desde un mundo iamado no me acuerdo y pos me gusta flash sentry porque es gay y toca la pinchi guitarra :D Todos: TWILIGHT SPARKLE D8 Applejack:la sabiduría es de mis manzanas \._./ Rainbow: no :v Applejack:me arruinaste el momento ;-; Rarity:reir reir reir bitches como están lokos??? SOY ROSA CON CABESHO ESPONJOSO D8 Dani:eres pinkie :D suena la campana* Profesora:pues termino el día de imitar c: Comet:joder :v Profesora:salgan a el receso y luego les diré quien gano el día de imitar n.n Twilight:quien me acompaña a comprar un helado?? Flash,Comet y Red:YOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Flash: a un lado pendejos (los empuja) Comet:fuera de aquí kvrones >:v (los empujax2) Red:ey ey ey paren un poco shavitos aquí solo sabemos que...........Twilight ira conmigo hijos de birches >:v (Los empujax3) Flash:ahhhh D8 (empiezan a empujarse entre los 3) Twilight:parecen unos niñitos de 7 años ;-; chicas vamos??? Todas:siiiii :D Flash:Twili te diré que yo amo el helado mejor dicho el yogurt helado tanto asi que ya no me quito de la mente esta canción 7u7.......... Twilight:oh deos 0.0 Flash. Amo el froyo oh oh oh es tan yolo oh oh oh el yogurt helado es mi comida favorita.......(comet le tapa la boca) Comet: oshe wn no se te ocurrió algo mejor que eso?? Twilight: me encantó *-* Comet:ah si?? pues checa esto nena Rainbow:LOL XDDDDD Comet. Yogurt baby yogurt baby baby ohhhh baby by yogurt bay ohhhh 8red le tapa la boca) Red:enserio Justin Yogurber??? mira esto *empieza a rapear* escucha twilight tu me amas a mi todos lo saben que me tendrás junto a ti ahora vamos a comer un rico helado y así tu corazón quedara descongelado '*BOOM caldo de col.* tomen eso bitches :v Flash y Comet: :O Twilight: O.O ´ +Suena la campana* Comet: gane shoooooooooooo D8 Sunset:sha quisieras bitch :v Profesora:no pos vamos rápido pendejos tercer lugar: Flash Sentry Flash:oh yeaaaaah >:) Profesora:Segundo lugar:el equipo de Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie n.n Rainbow:oh deos esto es 20% mas genial c: Pinkie:wiiiiiiiiii (salta y brinca) Profesora:y el primer lugar es para................. Sunset:diga de una buena vez hija de su putisima madre D8 Profesora:¬¬ bien...........la ganadora es Applejack!!! Applejack:oh deos gane *-* gane gane gane (bailechido) Reimy.ya me traume ;-; Profesora:bueno ya pueden ir a sus casas n.n Sunset:pero......*mira su teléfono* son las 10:00 am es muy temprano...... Flash:ella quiere decir muy temprano para........mirar su teléfono Sunset:WTF!!!?? Flash:cashe >:v Profesora.se van ahora dije n.n Flash:SOMOS LIBRES D8 Todos:oh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah amamos la vidah D8 Pos así termina todoh en este glorioso día de imitar y sep Reimy tiene un nuevo macho al igual que.............*se calla* pos como sea espero les gustara este cap ya que creo que fue muy corto xDDD pero en fin hasta el proximo cap n.n La Tirolesa asesina :v (? TH:Hola chicos :D TP:Mi gemela oh deos arrecochinate pa´ca (la abraza) Comet:ya me traumaste con el arrecochinate twi ;-; (llega flash) Flash:mira pendejo vete a la chingada porque soy el único que le dice así >:v TP:No se peleen porque sha decidí que haremos para festejar el regreso de mi gemela :D Flash:espera.....si ella volvió significa que......... Comet y Flash: RED FORK SE HA IDO D8 Red:Hola pendejos 7w7r Comet:(grita como niñita asustada) que haces tu aquí!!??? >:0 Red:le pedí a los directores de mi escuela que me permitieran pasarme de mi escuela a la escuela secundaria Canterlot High permanentemente Flash:ay no >:v Comet:fruta bida wn :c Celestia:chicos buenas noticias Flash:Comet dejara de existir y red se ira a su escuela de nuevo?? :D Celestia:eh.....no Flash:Joder >:c Celestia:Mañana volveremos a nuestra escuela :D Todos:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH D8 SUPEEEEEEEEEEER!!! (lanzan papelitos) TH:Bien justo cuando regreso c: TP:Dios no me dejaron hablar Comet.ay pos habla mija TP:Y así quieres que sea tu novia >:v pos pensaba en llevarlos a........Un día en tirolesa :D Todos:hurra!!!! TP:Súper bien mañana a las 2 no se les olvide n.n Al día siguiente......... Ya había terminado la escuela y todos fueron a el día en tirolesa (solo los amigos de twi claro ustedes sha saben así que pues vamos rápido que quiero llegar a la parte emocionante >:) ) Comet:wow esta muy alto Flash:que?? le temes a las alturas Comet:puff tonterías claro que no Flash:entonces no te molestara ir de primero cierto?? Comet:eh....pues...yo.... Flash:muy tarde (lo empuja) Comet:ahhhhhhhhhh Rainbow:aquí voy yo (se lanza) Applejack:oh yeaaaaaaah Rarity:con permiso TP:Esto es...emocionante Pinkie:Wiiiiiiiiiiii Flash:ahhhhhhhhhh no quiero abrir los ojos Red: ay dios niñta mal criada permiso............hurraaaaaaaaa TH:Que emoción Sunset:es mas cool de lo que me imaginaba Dani:vivaaaaaaaaa Fluttershy:yo mejor me quedo aquí Reimy:por? Fluttershy: es que tengo mucho miedo Reimy:oye (se quita la cosa esa que se usa para sostenerse de la tirolesa no se como se llama :v) si quieres me quedo contigo :D Fluttershy:enserio!!??? Reimy:claro!! Dani:(desde la tirolesa) aguafiestas Sunset:oigan chicos Todos menos ella:que? Sunset:nos atoramos en el medio de esta cosa TP:Es mucho peso (cara de preocupación :v) Comet:oh por deos vamos a murisir esto me pasa por hacer cosas extremas con mis compinches Rainbow:xDDDDD TP:Rainbow esto es serio mija donde esta el chiste pa´ reírme también!!!??? >:v Rainbow:Es que comet cree que somos sus compinches xDDD TP:xDDDD Comet:fruta bida :c oigan esperen...... Rainbow:que pasa? :v Comet:en mis bolsillos tengo un par de tijeras (saca las tijeras del bolsillo) Sunset: al fin un día en el que comet es útil :0 Comet:ey eso duele y mucho >:v Sunset:perdón xd Comet:en fin....puedo cortar el cable Rainbow:y que esperas? Hazlo!!! Comet:bien aquí voy (empieza a cortar el cable) 2H Después........... Comet: ya casi (sigue cortando el cable) Pinkie:cofcofcometesdebilcofcof Comet:¬¬ Del otro lado............ Fluttershy:oh no podrían caer y lastimarse vayamos hacia abajo para ayudarlos :o Reimy.estoy contigo vamos (ambas bajan para ver si pueden hacer algo cofcofYaQueTienenCerebroDeManicofcof) Rainbow:ok ya me canse dame eso comet (le quita las tijeras y corta el cable de una sola vez) tan difícil era?? (todos empiezan a caer) Todos:ahhhhhhhhhhh TP:Chicos si no sobrevivimos déjenme confesar que en las clases de matemáticas se me hace difícil recordar las cuentas Rainbow:Soarin es mi novio Sunset:en realidad cuando flash era mi novio el si me gustaba (flash la mira asi: 7u7) dije cuando era Flash;bien?, pues yo no se vestirme solo y traigo mi ropa interior al revés (todos lo miran con cara de WTF) TH:Ustedes fueron mis únicos amigos Rarity:nunca fui tan chic como ahora lo soy Pinkie:Nunca logre probar la nutella Dani:rechace a matteo solo para vengarme Applejack:la mayoría de mis manzanas tienen gusanos Red:soy un comelon nivel dios sin control Todos:vamos a morir ahhhhhhhhhh (todos caen sobre un colchón) TH:Ah? Comet:estamos vivos tierra tierra (besa el piso) Flash.twi nuestro hijo podrá nacer :D (la besa y todos quedan WTF!!???)eh..... digo digo twi nuestro aor sera eterno Rainbow:si claro ¬¬ Dani:Reimyyyyyyyyyy!!! (la abraza) TP:Chicos estamos vivoooooos!!! Pinkie:ahhhhhh :”D TP:Oigan chicos recuerdan ese momento en el que pensamos que era nuestro fin y confesamos cosas raras? Todos menos ella:si por? TP:Finjamos que nunca paso Comet:en mi defensa no confesé nada humillante Dani:no hacia falta tu te humillas a ti mismo siempre Todos menos comet:xDDDDD Comet:fruta >:v Rainbow:flash sigo creyendo que eso que dijiste era cierto e_e Flash:nah :D (no confíen en esa sonrisa 7w7r) Rainbow:hmm ¬.¬ Flash:;-; TP:Ok chicos saben que?? sinceramente prefiero un día que no sea extremo TH:Igual que yo Todos menos ellas:y yo!! (ríen) Evo:hola chicos que hay??? Reimy:fuera satanás!!!!! (le lanza la chancla) Dani: :v Sunset: Evomy is really 7u7r Dani: ia tu sabes 7u7r Sunset:zeeeeee 7u7r Reimy:basta >:v Flash:(por teléfono)Papa debo decirte algo......(sale rainbow) Rainbow:tendrá un hijo con Twilight sparkle D8 Papa de flash:(por telefono) *escupe el café* kheeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!???????? Flash:que!!!??? no.......no te iba a decir que mañana vuelvo a mi vieja escuela PF:Oh que bien bueno te iré a buscar Flash:ok papa estoy en............(mira el cartel de la tirolesa) en.....(vamo a inventa un nombre :v) Tirolesa Extrema 23.7 PF:Ok Flash:(corta el teléfono) rainbow en que estabas pensando kvrona!!!?? >:v Rainbow:en lo que dijiste cuando nos salvamos (derp) Flash:fue una broma bitch >:v Rainbow:aun así creo que fue verdad ¬.¬ Flash:eh....ok ;-; Rainbow:oye twi sientes nauseas??? TP:No,porque? Rainbow:yo solo pregunto :D TP:Ok???? Dani:Oie rainbow dices que twi esta em..........(rainbow le tapa la boca) Rainbow:oie zhy e_e Dani:Oye twi TP:Si? Dani:sientes ganas de vomitar? TP:Porque esas preguntas?? Dani y Rainbow:eh.........por nada :D Pues fin del día gente así termina todo a ver si Twilight tiene un bebe en la panza (quien sabe que paso en el hospital después de el accidente e_e )nah pos ia veremos que onda con este tema mientras los veré en el próximo capitulo bye bye n.n Una Yandere en CHS ATENCION ha llegado una nueva personaje a este fan-fic vamos a darle una loka bienvenida a nada mas y nada menos que a................Princess Trixie!!!...no Trixe Lulamoon no >:v ella es Princess Trixie la Oc de Toto!! en fin vamos a empezar con la historia nwn PD:Estoy detrás de ti comiendo nutella(?) TP:Ay lo bien que se siente volver a Caterlot High :D Flash:al fin al fin!!!!!!!!!! (besa una pared) Comet:pero mira esa wea nah mas pensé que tu novia era twi y no la pared xd Flash:jódete!! >:v Celestia:alumnos me siento tan bien como ustedes ahora solo les avisare que llegó una nueva estudiante a CHS Flash:de casualidad no querrá ser la novia de comet? (derp) Celestia: eh.....mejor me voy si la ven llegar háganla sentir como en casa Todos menos ella:Ok nwn (?) Comet:hmm me pregunto como sera la nueva estu.......... ¿?:..........COMEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!!!!!! (lo besa) Comet:que carajoz!!!?? Flash:dios primer beso de comet xd Comet:eh.....no xD Flash:espera que!!?? Comet:mi primer beso fue con la tocino :v Flash:lo que dije antes x2 Sunset:el me beso por culpa de reimy Reimy:debía acabar con el flashmmer >:v Flash:sunsy besó a comet!!!!???? Dani:eso fue el día en el que atropellaste a twilight xD.......wow wow wow espera ahí papu......le dijiste a sunset.......SUNSY!!!!??????? Flash:eh........no xd Dani:dijiste sunsy el flashmmer is really gente :0 ¿?:sigo aquí >:v Dani:y tu quien raios eres??? Flash:como dije antes no eres la creadora??? tu deberías saber quien es (derp) Dani:claro que lo se wn xD Flash:y entonces porque preguntas? :facepalm: Dani:pos que se io ¿?:comet tanto tiempo amor mio (lo abraza) Comet:eh disculpa pero........te conozco??? xd ¿?:comet!!! soy yo trixie ya o me recuerdas?? :c Comet:TRIXIE!!?? TRIXIE LULAMOON!!??? Flash:creo....que me voy a mear gente xDDDD Sunset:Comet besó a trixie xDDD Reimy:o mejor dicho trixie a comet :v Rarity:que!? Ahoraa es rubia la muy wna?? xd en resumen es una rubia oxigenada xDDD Trixie:no esa no!! >:v soy yo Princess Trixie c: TP:Y tu que carajos haces aquí kvrona!!?? >:v Trixie:ey tu no eres?.................Sparkle 7n7 (mira a TH) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! que wea!! ay dos de ellas!!! mis ojos >.< TP:Ey wna ia te dije que tu no eres princesa :v Trixie:Mentira!!!! D8 (mira a flash) awwwww!!! flashi eres tu eres tu!!!! (lo abraza) Dani:oie yandere nivel dios el flashumokusan ia tiene novia Trixie:ay dios tremenda tu novia mas celosa que la wea 7n7 Dani:que!? xd io no soy su novia su novia es Twi....(flash le tapa la boca) Flash:si le dices puede sacar un cuchillo mija piénsalo dos veces :v Dani:quien es la escritora? Flash:tu :v...............aaaaaa ya entendí xd Dani:como decía su novia es twilight Trixie:QUE!? (se desmaya) Sunset:lo que oíste wna :v Trixie:ahora lo que falta es que comet también tenga nobia :c Dani:eh......el gay no tiene ni una probabilidad de tener novia xd Trixie:ay pero el fue mi novio ;n; espera dijiste gay!!?? Dani:comet es el gay del salón Trixie:mi novio un gay!!?? jaja no me hagas reír Comet:DAFAK? Red:el gay ese fue tu novio??? xDDDDD ay sentry tu te crees esa wea?? xDDD Flash:mira rojito no me lo creo igual que tu xDDDDD Trixie:si fuimos novios >:v Comet:mira pinche lokenda prueba eso >:v Trixie:si tengo pruebas miren en mi brazo dice: “Comet&Trixie Juntos x 100pre” >:v Dani:(mira de cerca el brazo) eso lo hiciste con un cuchillo!? Trixie:siiiiiiiiii :D Dani:FUERA STANAS!!!! (da 10 pasos hacia atrás) Comet:ya me traume Trixie:ocurrió en la primaria en la escuela de la princesa Celestia para unicornios súper dotados estábamos tan enamorados que decidimos ser novios fueron momentos tan felices c”: ..................Hasta que llego princesita sofia >:v (mira a TP) TP:Disculpa? Trixie:llegaste tu y todo cambió por completo comet se enamoro de ti y ya no me estaba haciendo caso entonces yo me cambie de escuela y el me dijo: “aunque te vallas seguiremos siendo uno c:” (atención esta escena fue muy cursi quien sabe y viene otra e.e) y no pos ahora me encuentro con él y me dice que no me recuerda >:c Comet:aaaaa ya recuerdo xd no pos si no lo dije en un pasado y sigues pensando que estamos juntos te diré que..................Terminamos u.u Pinkie:eso suena complicado si lo dices de golpe Rainbow:xDDD Applejack:aguante cristal prep xDDD Dani:khe wea? Eso que tiene que ver con cristal prep? XD Applejack:ni fruta idea (derp) Fluttershy:comet termino con una chica lel TH:Hola chicos ya salí de clases........eh que pasa aquí? Flash:un momento gente pausaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! TH:eh? Flash:si comet tiene novia y red fork no tiene yo soy novio de TP y TH esta libre oie fork felicidades eres novio de TH :D Red:oie zhy 7w7r Comet:ey!! ya termine con esa loka >:v Trixie:ay que lindo en tu mochila dice T&C LOVE FOREVER sabia que aún me amabas nwn Dani:eh.......... Rainbow:yo no le digo TP:Que le diga comet Comet:yo no xd Sunset:ella no lo sabe :v Rarity:la rubia oxigenada quedara dolida xD Flash:ay basta!!! esa T es de Twilight xDDD Trixie:que!?? ;n; nooooo pa k vivir u.u mi kokoro esta roto a la mitad Flash:ey comet haga algo antes de que se convierta en yandere y nos asesine a todos :v Comet:ok?? eh......trixie t...tu...qu...quieres..vo...volver...co....conmi....migo??? Trixie:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!! claro que si yayyyyyyyyyy (lo besa) te amo comet te amo te amo (lo besa) Dani:momento que jamas imagine ver Sunset:lo que dijo dani x2 xd Rainbow:primer pez que se acerca a él me meo xD Rarity:es que comet parece cenicienta xDDD Trixie:dejen a mi comet en paz miren que tengo un cuchillo >:v (todas se alejan y se callan) Rainbow:uy pero que carácter ¬.¬ Red:entonces TH quieres ser mi novia??? 7w7r TH:Pues veraz lo que sucede es que.......... Flash:dígale que si porque si no la mato !!!! >:v TH:Ok??? bueno.........si c: Red:yay :D Dani:oie trixina diva pop yandere rubia oxigenada que ama a comet tienes cuchillos?? porque en esta escuela son ilegales papu Bv Trixie:ay pos si tengo ¿y que? Dani:entrégalos >:v Trixie:no >:c Dani:(se los quita) muajajajajajaja c:< Trixie:joder >:c TP:Flash me libero de mi trauma aleluya genteh aleluya D8 Flash:7w7r Rainbow:yo digo que lo hizo por el baby 7u7 Trixie:que!? Acaso escuche mal? Raibow:que ellos van a tener un baby? Sep :v Trixie:la vida me odia ;n; Flash:ya te dije que es mentira ¬.¬ Dani:ey papu usteh ia sae que es verdah >:v Flash:no es cierto y punto >:v Dani:ok? :T Rainbow:oigan y khe wea? La pobre sunset se queda foreveralone? Sunset:por lo visto si :c Dani:bienvenida a my world :v Rainbow:alguien les llegara algún día....digo cap xD Dani:ni se cuantos capítulos voy a poner en esta wea (derp) Sunset:que siga que siga no quiero estar foreveralone D8 Dani:no pos okay Trixie:yay acabo de escribirme en el otro brazo Trixie&Comet forever :D Comet:pa k vivir soy el novio de una yandere D: Dani:comet acéptalo al final todos ya sabíamos que con Twilight no ibas a quedar xD Sunset:Lol xDDD Rainbow:dios me meo xD Fin del día......... .............Holiwis otra vez nwn espero les gustara este cap mi cerebro trabajó mucho para hacerlo así que.....el que no comente lo mato con los cuchillos de trixie >:v okno jajaja xD pueh así termina todo pero ahora....les tengo una preguntita pequeña ¿Creen que lo del baby de Twilight y Flash sea cierto? o.O espero sus respuestas (si es que se animan a contestar :´v) pues hasta aquí llegamos hasta el próximo cap saludos nwn PD:Voy a aparecer en los sueños de Reimy, Sunset, Rainbow, Fluttershy..........y en los tuyos persona que esta leyendo >:´v okno xd El Baby is Really? \*w*/ thumb||center|346px Huehuehue llegamos a las vacaciones osea ustedes ia saben mas lokeras en esta historia 7w7r no pos ya que empiecen a leer y CUIDADO porque tal vez la lokera los comerá vivos *-+ <-------no fue un error yo la hice así xd................. Trixie:COMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rainbow:acaso dijiste..........Comit??? Trixie:si, así fue ¿algún problema? Rainbow:comet sien dote sincera viejo pero esta novia tuya no me cae bien ¬.¬ Comet:no pos y si fuera Twilight?? Trixie:comet ya olvida a esa chamaca del demonio >:v (llega Twilight) Twilight:como me dijiste kvrona??? Trixie:como si te importara Twilight:que te valga!!! Comet:basta!!! Dani:se están peleando por comet!!?? Flash:pero tu debe....... Dani:ya basta Flashumokusan!!!! me tienes harta con esa wea pendejo!!! >:v Flash:yo sólo decía :c Rainbow:dios me meo xDDDD Reimy:oie rainbow tengo algo que te puede servir de mucho mija :v Rainbow.ah si??? que es??? Reimy:toma!! (le da un pañal) Rainbow:y esto pa´que?? Reimy:para cada vez que quieras mearte :v Sunset: Xdddd TH:Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicooooooooooooooooos el timbre sonara en 5........4................3............2..............y.......................1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Todos:VACACIONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TP:al fin gente al fin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flash:por fin podremos tener nuestro............... Rainbow y Dani:............¬w¬ Flash:digo...............nuestra relación en paz!!! (empieza a sudar) Sunset:oye Twilight (derp) TH y TP:Si? Sunset:le decía a TP ¬.¬ TH:okay :c Sunset:sientes ganas de vomitar?? mareos??? nauseas??? TP:No,No yyyyyyyyyyy No por?? Sunset:nah io solo pregunto Dani:ia tas clara que sabes de esa wea tocino háblame serio e-e Sunset:mija ia c que es verdad lo de la wea esa e.e Rainbow:y en 3...............2.............1 al hospital!!!!!!!!!! (las tres agarran a twilight la suben a el auto de flash y lo obligan a llevarlas a el hospital) Rainbow:acelera pendejo!!!!!!! Sunset:brrrrrrrn brrrrrrrrrrrrn (derp) Dani:maneja rápido pinche kvron!!! Flash.ya voy ya voy......................esperen........ia llegamos (derp) Rainbow:bien,..................ahora (agarra a twilight y la lleva hacia adentro) Twilight:Rainbow que haces?? Rainbow:descubriendo la verdad >:v Twilight:ok???? Rainbow:doctor un eco pa´ esta loka de inmediato Doctor:claro!!! nwn (?) Rainbow:mas una prueba de embarazo rápido muévase >:v Doctor:ia voy nwn (?) Rainbow:tenga todos mis ahorros pero hágalo ya!!!!!!! Doctor:ya voy pinche m*ldita!!! váyase a la chingada y espere los resultados >:v Rainbow:mejor espero en la sala de esperas Doctor:okisssss nwn (?) Dani:trauma ;-; 5 min después.............. Doctor:aquí están los resultados nwn (?) Sunset,Rainbow,Flash y Dani:yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy????? Doctor:muchas felicidades a la señorita sparkle..............salió.............(*suspenso*)...............Positivo!!!! nwn (?) Rainbow:Lo sabiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! (baile chido) Sunset:esto va pa mi canal Dani: y para el mio :0 Sunset:(empieza a grabar)hola amigos soy yo sunset shimmer y este es mi canal '''“El Ocaso del Día” hoy les traigo una primicia exclusiva Flash Sentry y Twilight Sparkle van a tener un bebe!!! manténganse informados sobre esta increíble noticia a través de mi canal “'El Ocaso del Día”' muchos beshitos de fenix a todos adiós!! nwn. Dani:(empieza a grabar) hola gente besha que no me ve desde casi medio año :v yo soy Daniela200 y esta es Reimy Chan hoy les traemos la noticia del año Twilight Sparkle y Flash sentry tendran un bebe!!! sinceramente ni ya lo sabia solo basto con que tuviéramos que arrastrar a flash y a Twilight a el hospital para confirmarlo si quieres saber mas sobre esta increíble novedad sígueme en mis redes sociales Twitter: @Danieela200 y Facebook:...........pos se jodieron :v pero!! recuerden el lugar donde hay mucha mas información sobre todo esto es en mi historia de wattpad ya deje de pensar en ti porque yolo!! (? así que manténganse informados bye bye!!! nwn Flash:todo eso era necesario??' Sunset y Dani:sep Flash:pa´ k vivir (llegan comet y trxie) Comet:oie men vi los videos explícate!!! Flash:sho no hice nah :v Comet:ah entonces se embarazó ella sola >:v Trixie:cooooooomit tu trixie bu quiere un baby ¬w¬ Comet:oie yo te puedo queler muxo pero.......no ;n; Trixie:ok xc Pinkie:felicidades serán unos buenos padres nwn Fluttershy:siiiiii felicidades Rarity:quería apenas y estas terminando la secundaria Dani:yo y apenas pasé a segundo de secundaria (derp) Reimy:igual que sho (derp)x2 Sunset:como sea pos el baby si era verdad che :v Rainbow:uy entonces si hicieron salseo 7u7 Doctor:yo fui testigo de eso nwn (?) Todos menos él:QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!?????? Flash:eso es mentira wnes!!! >:v Twilight:tu sabes bien que no es mentira Doctor:los exámenes no mienten señor sentry nwn (?) Comet:así que me pusiste los cuernos Twilight??? Trixie:pero queeeeeeeeee!!!?????? Comet:eh.......... Trixie:(saca un cuchillo) comit!? Así que me corte los brazos para nada??? Comet:te quelo trixie bu (la besa) Rainbow:porque me siento tan excluida con todo este amorío?? Sunset:te entiendo mena :v Red:Twlight arrecochinate pa´ka (la abraza)(aclaro es a TH :V) TH: :3 Doctor:amo mi trabajo nwn (?) Rainbow: todos estos enamorados me están dando mas nauseas que cuando corro ¬¬ Sunset:Miren quien habla, la que esta saliendo con Soarin >:v Rainbow:usteh se calla mija >:v Pinkie:vamos chicas no ven que este hospital amor nwn Rainbow:lo dices porque eres la novia de CheeseSandwich Pinkie:no me arruines el momento rainbow >:v Rainbow:pos no c Dani:oie sunset tu no eres la única forever alone aquí Sunset:ia c sabe mija Bv *aparece ramiro (que es uno de mis compañeros de clases)* Ramiro:niñas raras que escriben una historia en wattpad basada en caballos de colores <.< Dani:que te valga!!! Reimy:si no te arrepientes te abrazo!! c: Ramiro:*corre como foco retrasado hacia la salida* Reimy:aun así lo abrazare (corre como foca retrasada atrás de ramiro) Applejack:ey!!! ese p*lotudo nos dijo caballos de colores >:c Sunset:pos que le valga la única yegua colorida aquí es rainbow >:v Rainbow:oie mija bájale una barra de emoción a tus insultos >:v TP:De paso esto no es equestria aquí prácticamente todos somos humanos salvo por comet,trixie, sunset y yo :v Sunset:............pos...........que se io xd Fluttershy:*cofcofRetrasadacofcof* Comet:y tan kawaii que se ve la muy wna esta <.< Rainbow:no pos por eso dicen que las calladas son las mas peligrosas Comet:ia tu saes :v Fluttershy:vamos!!! tenia que cambiar por un momento :c Doctor:amo mi trabajox2 nwn (?) Rarity:(grito de diva) y usteh que hace aquí? Doctor:daaaaaaaah trabajo aquí nwn (?) Rarity:me refiero a que porque nos sigue escuchando?? Doctor:es que me gustan los chismes nwn (?) Applejack:*cofcofDoctorMetidocofcof* .*Aperece CheeseSandwich* Cheese:pinkie!! Pnkie:Oh por dios es Cheese!!! cariñito!!! (se le lanza encima y lo hace caer) Cheese:pinkie yo te quelo mucho pero me sacas el aire wna!!! Applejack:me va a dar diabetes ;-; .*Aparece reimy sudando* Reimy:lo hice!!!!! lo abrace!! corrí 15 kilometros pero valió la pena :D Rarity:como corriste 15 kilometros en menos de 10 minutos?? Reimy:yo hago todo por un abrazo mena (se pone tipo pinkamena) todoooooo >:D Rarity:okay??? Trixie:y yo hago todo por mi comit!! (abraza a comet) Comet:y yo por ti mi trixie bu c”: (?) Red:y yo todo por twili nwn TH:awww después de todo un novio no es tan malo nwn .*Aparece Ramiro bañándose en spray anti bacterial* Ramiro:mira!!! tu pinche niña rara amante de otras cosas raras me infectaste >:v Reimy:yo nada mijo yo solo te abrace :v Ramiro:tengo chocolate (sale ciorriendo) Reimy:Dameeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! 20 kilometros mas!! aquí voy >:D (iorre atrás de ramiro) Rarity:que vamos a hacer con esta chica :facepalm: Dani:es que..................el Reiro sera real :´D Sunset:kejesooooooooooooooo!!!??? Dani:ReimyxRamiro :v Sunset:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah oc xDDDD .*Aparece reimy sudadax2* (esta chica ciorre a la velocidad de la luz oh mai gat okno xd) Reimy:tengo el chocolate!!!!!! :D Red:chocolateeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! (se lo quita y se lo come) Reimy:ma................ma....................ma.................ma...................mar.......ma (eacciona) TE COMISTE MI CHOCOLATE!!!! >:v (atención ella iba a decir m*rdito wn :v) Red:tranqui mena tranqui podemos ser razonables y hablarlo seriamente :D Reimy:que hablar ni que nada dame mi chocolate rojito!!!! (ciorre atrás de red) Doctor:amo mi trabajox3 nwn (?) Todos menos el: Váyase de aquí!!!!! >:v Doctor:okya nwn (?) TH:Reimy!! deja de perseguir a mi rojito >:v Reimy:pero es que no me quiere dar chocolate :c TH:Si tanto quieres un chocolate toma el mio (se lo da) Reimy:siiiiiiiiiiiiii (se va feliz de la vida) Red:me has salvado tu si me queles :´D TH:Shi claro que shi nwn Doctor:bueno......ya rieron,lokearon he hicieron salseo la señorita Sparkle deberá tomar reposo y claro esta nada de estas pavadas infantiles de ustedes porque si no su embarazo saldrá muy mal >:v nwn (?) TP:okey??? Fin del día................ Holiwis amigos pos este capitulo fue el mas difícil que he hecho hasta ahora así que tienen que valorarlo mucho porque pos ReimyChan me tubo que ayudar con este capitulo así que le agradezco demasiado un saludo a ella y a todos ustedes bye bye y hasta el próximo cap nwn. Una Yandere para la Tocino 7w7r thumb||center|285px Así es llegó una nueva personaje y ella es..........Belinda Cometa!!! aclaro gente ella no es familia de comet y menos que menos amara a comet xd quien sabe y si la loca se queda Forever Alone también e.e no pos vamos a darle una loca bienvenida nwn esta chica con tan sólo 12 años de edad,que odia a sunset shimmer y no pos es la prima de...........Flashumokusan \:v/ lel xd esta nueva personaje le pertenece a Belinda Cometa Sentry (Usuaria de FanLabor :v) así que.....ámenla >:v okya empecemos xD Era un loco día en Sugar cube corner (ia se me olvido como se escribía :´v) Trixie: Hola mal parida que va a mal parir un mal parido Twilight:Hola yandere que se corta los brazos por un gay como comet Trixie: al menos yo lo amo >:v Rarity:miren nada mas quien esta aquí es nada mas y nada menos que la rubia oxigenada :v Trixie: ya cállate pinche diva con cabeshito violeta >:v Flash:comet controla a tu novia wn Comet: Trixie ya basta hija del demonio que ya me tienes harto de quejas Rainbow: parece mas tu hija que tu novia Dani:oie zhy xDDD Sunset: esto va pa´............(comet la mira con cara de asesino) un lugar que nadie pueda saber nwn (? Comet:¬¬ Flash:oh casi lo olvido chicos, hoy viene conmigo mi prima....... Sunset:NO!!! ella no!!! Flash:mi prima......... ¿?:Belinda Cometa!!!!!!!!!!! Sunset:ahhhhh!!! que hace ese monstruo aquí!!! Belinda:la misma pregunta me hago yo cabello de tocino con mechas que parecen sacadas de una caja de premios Sunset:mis mechas son naturales >:v Belinda: es lo que todos menos yo creen querida!! Flash:oigan chicos estaba pensando en algo!! Rarity: en que tienes que usar otro acondicionador?? Flash:eh...no? Rarity:(le toca el cabello) bueno.......consíderalo Flash:cambiando de tema.........mis padres nos llevaran a mi y a cometa a la casa de verano y como es muy grande pensaba en que si querían venir :) Comet:hasta yo?? Flash:sep Trixie:y yo?? Flash:sep Sunset: y yo....... Flash: todos van a ir D:< Todos menos el:aoc xd Belinda:eh...primo....la tocino también?? Flash: dije todos Belinda >:V Belinda:bien!! sera un verano muy divertido >:) Sunset:porque me siento amenazada?? Belinda:no tengo ni idea de lo que dices querida!! Sunset:ok?? Flash:bien chicos vallan a preguntarles a sus padres partiremos mañana en la mañana :D Sunset:ash en la mañana?? flash yo odio levantarme temprano!! Flash: mañana en la mañana dije >:V Todos menos el:ok ¬¬ Dani:aún no se como es que Twilight irá con un baby en su panza xd Twilight: alguien pidió tu opinión?? no? Graaaaaaaaacias! Dani:¬¬ Al día siguiente................. Flash: y bien?? Sunset:yo voy! Twilight:y yo!! Trixie:los mios dijeron que si! Pnkie: y los mios!! Comet: los mios igual!!.............. .....................N/A:saben que?? pa´ resumir esta wea diré que todos van y listo é-é Flash:bien!! vamos!! 5h después........... Belinda:Llegamos!!! Sunset:al fin!! Belinda:ey ey ey!! escucha tocino si te vas a quedar en una casa conmigo habrán ciertas reglas!!,primero dame mi espacio personal,segundo mi tiempo en el baño es mínimo una hora......... Sunset:y el máximo? Belinda:máximo 3 horas Sunset:que haces tanto en el baño?? osea tienes apenas 12 años así que el salseo lo descarto! Belinda: P-E-R-V-E-R-T-I-D-A!!! claro que no!! Sunset:oh baia entonces si sabes lo que es salseo 7w7r Belinda:jaja cuando quiero soy un ángel ejemplo ahora!! Primo! Flash:si?? que pasa beli?? Belinda:(pone ojitos kawaiis) puedes por favor desempacar mis cosas plz?? Flash.claro!! como decirle que no a esa carita nwn (se va) Sunset:wow eres buena!! Belinda:tanto en eso como en esto! (derriba a sunset con uno de esos movimientos raros de karate) Sunset:auch!! eso duele!! espera..............sabes karate?? Belinda:eso y mas querida!! ahora si me disculpas iré a mi habitación!! (se va) Dani:oie sun déjame decirte algo.................estas frita!! (se va) Mientras en uno de los pasillos de la casa............... Flash:(saliendo del baño) nada mejor que una ducha!! Trixie: Hola flash!!! Flash:(grito de diva) eh digo.....que haces aquí?? Trixie:daaaah esperando el baño!! Flash:hay mas baños en la casa!! Trixie:no pos estaban ocupados Flash:okey?? (ah cierto voy a aclarar que flash salió con ropa NO MAL PIENSEN xd) y oie no eras rubia?? Trixie:Por algo necesito el baño baby Bv Flash:rarity tenia razón eres una rubia oxigenada xd Trixie:aún así tengo cuchillos!! Flash:jajajaja...............okya ;-; Trixie:por cierto hueles rico nwn Flash:ahh sale cochina!!! (Sale ciorriendo) Trixie:y ahora que dije?? (entra al baño a teñirse el cabesho :v) Con flash.................. Flash:(mira a Twilight en el pasillo) oye Twilight esto va a sonar raro pero.......huéleme! (NO MAL PIENSENX2 >:v) Twilight:dafuk?? Flash:olvídalo xd Con sunset............ Sunset:bueno al menos rarity y Twilight seran mis compañeras de cuarto Rarity:hola sunset!! Sunset:hola rarity!! (le llega un mensaje) ah??? (lee el mensaje) aquí les paso captura :v........... thumb|left|216px|Invente una wea loca no me juzguen :v Sunset:queeeeeeeeeeeeee????????? Rarity:que paso?? Sunset:ah.........nada nada Rarity:ok?? iré a recorrer el patio vienes?? Sunset:nope me quedare a tomar una siesta es que no dormí bien anoche Rarity:esta bien, descansa!! Sunset:madre mia tomare mi siesta pero eso si cerrare las ventanas y la puerta (cierra todo como loka) listo cx (bosteza) a dormir.............. .......................2h después Sunset:(bosteza) dormí mucho tiempo que hora es??? no pos 4:30 huehuehue es temprano :v ay dios me peinare para ir afuera (se mira en el espejo) QUEEEE!!!????? (grito de diva combinado con grito de fangirl y con un toque de grito de horror) Rarity:(llega rápido) que pasho we?? :0 Sunset:mi cabesho!!! esa chamaca del demonio me corto mi cabesho!!! Rarity:quien carajoz?? xd Sunset:la loka esa de belinda >:v Rarity.kha?? Sunset.la partiré a la mitad a la muy wna >:c Rarity:ey!! no puedes salir así!(llega Rainbow) Rainbow:chicas escuche un grito todo bie..........(mira a sunset) jajajajajajajajajajaja xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Sunset:no le veo la gracia ¬¬ Reimy:mierda xDDD Dani:lo subiría pero ñe xd Rarity:bien cortemos un poco por aquí, saquemos este flequillo o mejor sin flequillo, ahora cortare un poco las puntas y quedaraaaaa...................perfecto!!! ahora mira a la nueva tú!! Sunset:(se mira en el espejo) nooooooooooooooooo!!!! ahora tengo cabeio corto xc Dani:admítelo te vez un poco kawaii nwn (?) Sunset:ahhhhhhhhhh Twilight:no pos no esta tan mal xd Sra Sentry:chicos a comer!!! (todos bajan a comer) Red:oh dioh meoh comida tengo musha hambre :0 TH:Cariño por favor contrólate mira que hay tacos Red: Taaaaaaaaacos *-* Dani:alguien me pasa el agua?? TP:Toma (se la da) Dani:gracias :v (se la lanza a red) reacciona mijo >:v Red:ok :´c Comet:guerra de comida!!!!!!!!!!!!!! esperen................(mira a sunset) la tocina se corto el cabello??? xDDDDDDDDDDDD Dani:Tocina??? xDDD Rainbow:aire xDDDD Sunset:no!!! no me lo corte alguien lo hizo mientras yo dormía >:v (mira a belinda) Belinda:yo??? Sunset:si tu!! Belinda:piénsalo dos veces antes de decirlo!! >:v Sunset:ay te metiste con quien no debías >:c (le lanza un taco) Belinda:ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Red:guerra de comida!!!!!!!!!!!1 Trixie:muajajajajajaja (le lanza leche a Twilight Pony) TP:Ya veraz inútil!!! (le lanza fideos) Dani:iré debajo de la mesa (derp) Reimy:para? Dani:ya veraz 7w7 Comet:ahhhhhhhhhh D8 (lanza frijoles por todos lados al azar) Belinda:(le lanza pimienta a sunset) Sunset:mira kvrona >:v (le lanza helado) Applejack:(lanza manzanas) jajajajajajajaja :D Pinkie:joder fruta bida >:C (lanza cupcakes) Rarity:(lanza pizza) esto no es de mi clase pero es muy divertido Rainbow:si eso es lo que crees 7w7 (le lanza fideos) Rarity:rainbow!!! >:c (le lanza jugo de naranja) Sr. sentry:bueno si ya comieron a SU manera pues vayan a dormir ;-; (todos se levantan para ir a dormir pero se caen) Comet:que carajoz?? TP:Quien amarro las agujetas de mis zapatos??? Dani: atentamente sho :v Red: a la carga!!!!!! (todos le empiezan a lanzar comida) Dani:joder lo que no quería >:c 20 minutos después................ Sunset:chicos vamos a darnos una ducha porque así no podremos ir a dormir!! Flash:yo primeo!!! Todos menos el:nooooooooooooo!!! Flash:tranquilos hay 5 baños aquí Dani:llegare primero!!!! (los empuja) Red:carrera D8 1h después................ En el cuarto de Sunset, Twilight y Rarity............ Sunset:(bosteza) tengo musho sueño shicas :v Rarity:bromeas?? dormiste 2 horas!!!! Sunset:iac (derp) Twilight:sunset te llego un mensaje Sunset:puedes leerlo por mi?? Twilight:ando revisando mi tuiter mija jódase >:v Sunset:okay??? (lee el mensaje) thumb|left|huehuehue :v Sunset:no manches trixie xd Twilight:que dice?? Sunset:la muy loka dice que no quiere dormir en la misma habitación de rainbow y applejack xDDD Rarity:que pesadilla :0 Twilight:si claro En la habitación de Belinda, Reimy y Dani................. Dani:tengo sueñito gente duerman bien Reimy:tengo melo che :c Dani:duermete mija >:v Belinda:ustedes dos están mas lokas que una nuez :v Reimy:oie zhy Dani:a gente duerman y listo que les cuesta!!?? xc (la sra sentry abre la puerta) Sra sentry:belinda mañana vendrá tu primo jake (derp) (no se me ocurrio otro nombre gente >:v) Belinda:oki nwn Sra sentry:bien solo te quería avisar (se va) Reimy:quien es jake?? ewe Belinda:mi primo el hermano de flash Dani:jeje Belinda:de que te ríes?? Dani:no de nadah io mejor me duermo Belinda:igual que io dormiré soñando con la pesadilla de tocino xc Reimy:ok?? pos yo soñare con mis machos :D Fin del día............. Hola gente como les va la vidah?? ¿bien?? ay que chido pos :v, iac que este cap fue muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy corto ia lo c no hace falta que me digan pero es que no se me ocurría que poner y note que no hubo locura e.e pero esperen el próximo capitulo en donde habrá lo siguiente: Locura Salseo (y del bueno ewe okno xd) Actividad paranormal eue yyyyyyyy.................creo que mas nah xDDDD pos como sea disfruten este que por ahora es el peor pero en el próximo se prende la fiesta...........Hagamos Party Hard D8 okya xDDD saludos gente y recuerden las palomitas 7w7r. La Party Hard \>w Hola Hola Hola gente beia ¿como les va? hoy no hay gif :( les recomiendo leer este capitulo con la luz apagada muuuuuchas palomitas y pos que se io una canción de terror :v okno xd pero como lo prometí habrá actividad paranormal >:D..........Sunset:no y que iba a haber sal...........Dani:fuera de aquí tocino>:v............Sunset:pero dijiste que........Dani:Cállate bitch!! Sunset:pero....Dani:cállate!! >:v en fin disfruten gente ya que tal vez puede que entre el salseo 7w7r okya jeje sin mas que decir empecemos nwn Empezó la mañana muy tranquila en la casa de verano, con una alarma sonando al lado de un oído que al parecer tiene 3 meses sin limpiarse<.<..... Flash:(apaga la alarma,seguidamente bosteza)ahhhhhh hoy es mi cumple no lo creo dioh meoh (baja las escaleras rápidamente) (agarra un megáfono)despierten pinches wnes que ya es mi cumpleaños D8 Sunset:en realidad era necesario gritar? Flash:oie zhy Bv Sunset:en fin Feliz cumple flashumokusan nwn (lo abraza) Flash:Gracias Sun x3 (la abraza) Sunset:(se separa) ok esto ya se volvió incomodo .-. Flash:jeje...sepcx Pinkie:FELIZ CUPLEAÑOS PINCHE LOKO D8 Rainbow:feliz cumple flash :v Flash:gracias chicas n-n Twilight:amorcitomio feliz cumple (lo besa) Comet:ey tu feliz cumple c: Flash:gracias gracias cx N/A:Ya gente vamos a resumir sto todos lo felicitaron y listo >:u Twilight:y bien que tienes planeado para hoy?? nwn Flash:bien,primero recibir a mi hermano del alma *^*,segundo pos buscare mi cosplay ¬w¬..... Sunset:espera....cosplay para que?? Flash:no me dejaste terminar >:v....pues y tercero MI PARTY HARDD8.......con temática de cosplays nwn Trixie:uy que kuul ¬w¬ Dani:siiiiiiiii asdfg Belinda:pos yo no me pondré cosplay quelo ser yo misma Bv Rarity:te lo pondrás quieras o no Belinda >:u Belinda:jaja,jaja mira como me rio. Rarity:mira pendeja >:v cambiando de tema quiero hacer esos cosplays >w< Flash:okay vallan con rarity y pidan sus cosplays solo ella sabrá el cosplay de cada quien ya que para los demás...serán sorpresa eue Dani:ay joder >:c Sra Sentry:mientras tanto a desayunar x3 Todos menos ella:yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay (salen ciorriendo a la cocina) Este pos........1 hora después.......... Sra sentry:bien, oye flash tu hermano llegara en seguida así que tienesque ir afuera! Flash:ok mamá sólo le diré a rarity de quien quiero el cosplay Sra Sentry:oki nwn Flash:Rarity lo quiero de...(se lo susurra en el oído PD:SI! Ni ustedes lo sabrán hasta el momento de la party >:u) Rarity:esta bien flash puedo hacerlo 7w7r Flash:grashias cx (se va) Rarity:alguien más?? Todos menos ella:yooooooooooo Mientras tanto afuera de la casa..... Flash:cuando llegaras jake?? ahhh no llegas jake no llegas no llegas jakeeeeee!!(mira que llega un auto) HERMANITO :D Jake:Flash!!hermano!! feliz cumpleaños!! Flash:gracias hermano >w< Jake:bien algún plan para tu día especial?? Flash:sip haré una party hard y la temática será de cosplays Jake:excelente idea Flash:siiii pero necesito que me ayudes con algo ewe Jake:claro!!dime mientras desempaco mis cosas (ambos entran a la casa hmm que andarán planeando é.é) Con rarity....... Rarity:hmm minnie mause?? Belinda:no Rarity:frutillita? Belinda:no! Rarity:jasmine?? Belinda:no,no!Y NO! >:v Rarity:ay ok pos aguafiestas ¬n¬ Dani:mi cosplay lo haré yo misma >:D Reimy:dani no te ofendas pero....es una mala idea :v Dani:joderxc Rarity:tranqui solo dime de que lo quieres y te lo hago Dani:ay pos lo quelo de.....(fuera no hay nada que ver aquí éwé) Rarity:ok!!pues las veré en dos horas para que vengan a buscarlos Reimy,Belinday Dani:ok!! Belinda:nome hagas un desastre ¬¬ Rarity:usteh se caia mija >:u 2horas después..... Rarity:ter-mi-ne!!!!!yay cx Twilight:eh...rarity ese no es el cosplay que te dije o.O Rarity:pero tu dijiste que era ese nwn Twilight:PERO ESE NO ERA >:u ni modo no me queda otra ¬¬ Belinda:a ver es:cool,comodo y no resalta mucho....hmm ...sip es perfecto gracias!! Rainbow:mai gat es 20%cooler Twilight:cuales el tuyo?? Rainbow:eso no c dice >:v Twilight:ah se me olvido Flash:chicos prepárense que ya es casi hora de la PARTY HARD D8 Todos menos el:yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!! Pues todos se colocaron sus cosplays y pos empezó la party >w< Trixie:hola chavitos >w> Twilight:que coño e la madre eres??? Trixie.en que mundo vives?? Dani:dios meoh trixie se puso el cosplay de...Harley Quiin!!!!!! Twilight:ah ya xd la loka de rarity me hizo el mio mal >:c Dani:eres...la princesita sofia?? xDDDDDD Rainbow:oh dioh meoh xDDDDDDD Rarity:Tranquila Twilight solo quise hacerte una pequeña broma el tuyo esta en nuestra habitación nwn Twilight:aoc ya voy a cambiarme >w< TH:Rainbow quien se supone que eres? Rainbow:soy lady wi-fi Bv TH:Quien?? Rainbow:jódete Reimy:GOKUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! Dani:donde!!??dondeeeeee!!?? Reimy:ahí ta pendeja!!! TH:Hola(derp) Dani:TH con cosplay de goku :0 esa no me la esperaba Red:yo soy vegetta >:D Dani:ah se que kul :v Flash:ola k asen :D Reimy:uuuuuuuy7w7r Flash:kha!? Reimy:eres Cat nua ¬w¬ Trixie:el cabello azul le quita el encanto querido xd Flash:madre mía eres Harley Quiin :O Trixie:claro que si guasón ¬w¬ Flash:soy Chat Noir .-. Trixie:puedes ser mi guasón ¬w¬ Flash:NO >:u TP:De paso el es mio >:v Dani:madre mía guilly D8 Reimy:Twilight es Ladybug D8 Sunset:te quedaba mejor el de princesita sofia cx Twilight:cállate....Malefica?XDDDD Sunset:ay pos si :v Soarin:llegue io gente Bv Flash:(grito de diva) Es Le papillón :O Soarin:Soy Hawk Moth ;-; Flash:es lo mismo xd Rarity:vamos a darle la bienvenida a la Princesa Aurora y al Príncipe Felipe nwn Pinkie:ola gente soy la loka durmiente >w< Cheese:soy el que la besa y la despierta .-. Rarity:soy Alicia en el país de las lokurishas cx Dani:Maravillas.-. Rarity:como sea >:v Dani:soy Tara de las crónicas de evermoor >:D Reimy:sho soy mal de Descendientes Belinda:y yo soy Evee :v (creo que era así xd) Applejack:yo soy Elsa nwn Libre soy Libre sooooooy (Rainbow le tapa la boca) Rainbow:o te callas o te pongo el pausa Applejack:ni siquiera eres la verdadera Lady Wi-fi >:u Rainbow:Usteh se caia (zape) Fluttershy:Soy heroine de el anime Amnesia :D (todos voltean y se quedan tipo:WTF!!???) puta vida >:c Flash:oie Everina a ver si predices cuando llegara mi pastel de cumpleaños >:v Dani:levanten la alfombra :v (Rarity y Applejack levantan la alfombra) Oh tapiz oh gran tapiz... Rainbow:alfombra Dani:imaginisa que es un tapiz >:v Rainbow:ok;-; Dani:en fin...dime ¿cuando carajos llegara el pastel de Flashumokusan?...el tapiz dice que no llegara si no dejas de ser un pendejo pelotudo :v Flash:el tapiz o tu? Dani:quieren bailar chicos? :D Flash:me la vas a pagar hija de tu puta madre ¬¬ Comet:ya llegue >w< Rainbow:mierda XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Dani:me voy a mear Reimy:y dale pos .-. TH:Eres Adrien?? Adrein Agreste?? aireeeeeee xD Dani:no le llegas ni a los pies al zukulemto de Adrein :v Comet:callaos >:v Trixie:Comiiiiiiiiit!!!!(lo besa) Comet:7u7 trixie que cosplay tan zukulemto eue Dani:vamos a bailar antes de que comet y trixie hagan salseo D8 Rainbow:oie zhy .-. (se apaga la luz)...que coño!!?? Dani:quien apago la luz?? Reimy:no veo nada >:c Applejack:la cola de mi vestido!! quien la esta pisando!!! Rainbow:Ay deos sorry xd Trixie:Comet déjame el trasero >:v (zape) Comet:huehuehue :'v TP:Dejen el pinchi salseo >:u (se enciende la luz) Red:aleluia Trixie:comet estaba que te metía el bate por la cabeza ¬¬ Comet:jeje xd TH:Oigan y flash?? TP:Flash!!Flaaaaash!!(se escucha un grito de diva en el cuarto de flash)...Flash!! Rarity:que le habrá pasado?? (se apaga la luz) Joder Rainbow:no de nuevo >:c Applejack:Twilight estas ahí?? (silencio) Twilight?? (se enciende la luz) donde estamos? Rainbow:esto es el sótano?? Rarity:y que carajos hacemos aquí ¿?:Hola eue Rainbow:quien eres?? >:u ¿?:Tu mamá ¬w¬ Rainbow:espera que!!?? (se apaga la luz) no me jodan esta casa tiene un corto circuito xc (se enciende la luz) puta bida En otra parte.... Trixie:ahhh!!donde estamos?? TP:En el ascensor Dani:pa k vivir Sunset:esto me asusta Trixie:no asusta tanto como comet tocándome el trasero :v Dani:ya me traume ash esta wea no se abre (empieza a caer un liquido rojo desde el techo) ahhhhhhhhhh TP:Que....es eso!!?? (señala un esqueleto en el espejo del ascensor) Sunset:ahhhhh!!(se apaga la luz) doble ahhhhhhh!!(se enciende) Trixie:no se como quedamos aquí pero hay que salir de una buena vez!! Dani:noooo hay que quedarnos con un montón de sangre bajo nuestros pies!! TP:Ok no entremos en pánico!! Todas menos ella:bien :'c En otra parte ewe....... Reimy:donde estamos?? Belinda:(enciendela luz) iuuuu que asco estamos en el baño!! TH:Esto me trae mala espina Fluttershy:que es lo que te trae mala espina que estemos en el baño o que hay un fantasma detrás de ti TH:Espera que!!?? Pinie:corran por sus vidas!! Belinda:la puerta no se abre!!! Reimy:y a hora que coño e la puta madre vamos a hacer >:v Fluttershy:reimy cálmate mija :v Reimy:uy perdón xd Pinkie:no pos nos quedaremos aquí Belinda:hay que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí TH:Mientras no vean al fantasma .-. (se apaga la luz) o mejor no vean nada -_- En otra parte.......:v Red:eh.....que hacemos aquí?? Comet:estamos en la habitación de...Sunset,Rarity y Twilight Cheese:que asco la habitación de las chicas xc Soarin:putos fantasmas :'v Red:somos hombres vamos a sobrevivir a lo que se venga >:u (aparece un zombie) ahhhhhhhhh (se escode detrás de soarin) Comet:atrás wea del demonio >:v (el zombie escupe sangre) madre mía guilly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (se esconde debajo de la cama) Cheese:de esta no salimos .-. En el sótano...... Rainbow:(empujando la puerta con la espalda) auch! Applejack:llevas horas intentando Rainbow Dash! No se va a abrir así!! Rainbow:al menos lo intento!! (mira que por debajo de la puerta pasa una hoja de papel) ah? Rarity:que dice? Rainbow:dice que hay que ir a la habitación de flash .-. Applejack:joder en ni en sueños voy pa' allá Rarity:de paso como si la puerta esta cerrada?? (se abre la puerta) aoc problema resuelto xd En el ascensor....... TP:Me estoy cansando de tanta sangre!! Sunset:si esto no se abre voy a...(el ascensor se abre) OwO miren nada mas Dani:libreeeeees!!! Trixie:miren ahí!! (señala una hoja de papel) TP:Vallan a el cuarto de flash?? Sunset:que carajo!!?? TP:Ni modo vamos a probar (se van) En el baño....... Belinda:ok ese fantasma de verdad que me está asustando!! Fluttershy:te lo dije!! Reimy:(abre la puerta) miren ya la abrí Pinkie:justiciaaaaaaaaaaaD8 TH:Y esto?? Belinda:que es?? TH:Dice:vallan a la habitación de flash Belinda:a la de flash?? eso es un basurero!! Pinkie:no nos queda de otra Reimy:actividad paranormal yay cx En la habitación de Twilight,Rarity y Sunset..... Comet:ese zombie me asustaaaaaaaa!!! Soarin:fuera de aquí cosa del 666!! (el zombie se va) Cheese:eso fue fácil (se abre la puerta) Red:x2 xD oigan miren ese papel Soarin:dice:vallan a la habitación de flash .-. Red:no pos hay que ir (se van) En el lugar de encuentro.........osea la habitación de flash! :v TH:Red!!! Red:Twili!!(la abraza) Pinkie:cheese!!(lo abraza con musha fuerza ¬w¬) Cheese:Pinkie nwn Sunset:todos estamos aquí!! Trixie:Comiiiiiiiit!!! Comet:Harley!!!......digo.....digo.....Trixie!!! Dani:al fin nos volvemos a encontrar :'D TP:Donde esta flash?? (mira a dani) Dani:que ua sabe io criatura ;-; Trixie:ahhhh!!la sangre del ascensor!! Rainbow:la figura misteriosa del sótano!! Sunset:el esqueleto del ascensor!! Belinda:el fantasma de baño!! Red:El zombie!!! Todos:ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! ¿?:SORPRESAAAAA!!!(enciende la luz) TP:Flash? Flash:Hola twili!! nwn Dani:mardito flash fuiste tu todo este tiempo >:u Flash:yo y mi hermano jake n-n Sunset:hola de nuevo jake (se sonroja) Jake:hola sunset x3 Trixie:fueron ustedes dos todo este tiempo??? Jakey Flash:y sep!! Todos menos ellos:eso...fue...geniaaaaaaaaal!!!!!! Flash:jajaja sabíamos que les gustaría!! Jake:y que esperamos? Vamos a la party Hard de abajo >w< Todos:oh yeaaaaaaaaah!! Vamos a seguir con la Party bitches Bv Comet:kul!!Karaoke (agarra el micrófono) Y me solté el cabello me vestí de reina me puse tacones me pinte de la......... Dani:......le quito el encanto al pobre adrien ;-; Reimy:oie zhy xD Jake:me puede permitir malefica concederle esta pieza?? Sunset:jajaja claro!! (se sonroja 7w7 nuevo ship eue) TP:Flash me gustó la broma pero casi me matas de un infarto >:v Flash:lel xd TP:No pensabas en tu hijo pinche wn >:v (zape) Flash:ahhhh!!el esta bien? TP:Tienes suerte de que si ¬¬ Flash:jeje.....bueno chicos llego la hora del pastel Trixie:yaaaaaay!!!x3 Todos:Cumpleaños feliz! Te deseamos a ti!! cumpleaños Flashumokusan!! cumpleaños feliz!! apaga la vela y piensa rápido!! Flash:que??porque??? (todos le lanzan cupcakes en la cara) ah si xD Todos:jajajajajaja Fin del día....... ...............Ola k asen....esperen (se come lo que le queda de pastel) ahora sip jeje ola k asen gente ¿les gusto el cap? Jeje no pos hubo salseo,actividad paranormal y pos que se io Party Hard >w< jeje díganme ¿que les parecieron los cosplays? ¬w¬ jeje sólo pido opiniones gente es que no se siles puse bien los cosplays a estos wnes (Todos menos ella:ey!!! >:u Dani:uy perdón xd) en fin preparen palomitas,pizzas y tacos el próximo capitulo sera 20%cooler Bv jeje bye nwn El grupo de WhatsApp ¬w¬ Aloha!!! como les va?? bien primeramente quiero decirles que empezare la escuela y pos eso es bueno ya que cuando tengo clases pasan muchas cosas que me inspiran para este fan-fic así que vamo a empezar ¬w¬ personalmente me gustaría que todo empiece con pinkie :v Pinkie:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Maud!! me regalaste un celular nuevo!!!!! T.K.M Hermanita!!! n///n (la abraza) Maud:yo también te quiero pinkie Pinkie:dioh meoh tiene WhatsApp *0* vamo a crear un grupo >w< 40 segundos después........ Pinkie Pie Creo el Grupo Locuras de CHS Pinkie Pie Agrego a Twi-Sparkle~,Flash,ComeTTail y 16 Mas. Pinkie:Holiwis n///n Dani:Hallo nun/ Flash:y yo que hago aquí?? >:u Pinkie:si no quieres estar pos vete y listo flashiano xp Flash Abandono el grupo Fluttershy:apenas crearon esto y ya andan peleando joder :v TP:NI shi lelgo yu Twi-Sparkle~ agrego a Flash Rainbow:hola gente!!! Dani:konnichigua ewe Reimy:ay me agregaron joder T///T Dani:prepárate para máximo 4890 mensajes por dia :D Reimy:khá??? TH:Científicamente el mínimo seria de 1794 8-D ReimyC~OFC abandono el grupo Daniela200 agrego a ReimyC~OFC Reimy:Dani!! >:v Dani:jeje. Pinkie:esto es tan genial!!! Red:hulowas TP:KoaADV rEDC Rainbow:ah....que es KoaADV?? TP:ni se ecrubor wn celikar Dani:que dijo???? xd Flash:ella dice que no sabe escribir en celular e///e Dani:aok Sunset:upa!! un grupo!!! Comet:hola tocino!! Sunset:era necesario el emoji??? x///x Comet:ewe sip Trixie:me agregaron a un grupo :´D Comet:Trixie~bu *3* Trixie:comiiiiiit!! n///n TP:ougan murem li qur ebcontee rn el cekilat dr fls Comet:Twilight por dios usa el diccionario :´v TP:Np saniad wue rso rxistoa.....a bre Sunset:a ver si te funciona Belinda:que asco tocino ta aquí io me voy Beli~Sentry *3* (yo no puse ese link o.O) abandono el grupo Sunsy-Fenix agrego a Beli~Sentry *3* Beli:basta!!!! >:u TH:Que paso con twi??? TP:Ahora si escribo bien :) Trixie:al menos Rarity:quien quiere noche de chicas??? nwn Flash:no xcthumb TP:Oigan miren esta foto que encontré en el cel de flash xd Flash:oie!!!! Comet:dioh meoh -o- Rainbow:aireeeeeeeeeeee xD Pinkie:ya decia yo que hacia flash en la feria xDDD Beli:primo me averguensas 0///0 Comet:quieren ver un vídeo chidori??? Fluttershy:pasa!!!pasa!!! Reimy:Fluttershy?? eres tu??? e-e Fluttershy:cállate!! Reimy:xd Dani:comet el vídeo!! Trixie:debe estar subiéndolo Pinkie:mientras actualizare mi estado :9 Beli:yo esperare Dani:voy a revisar la lista de participantes :D Aria:que hago yo aquí??? >:( me despertó el ruido de los mensajes Sonata:silencia el teléfono porque date cuenta que este grupo es chidori xd Rarity>* Flash Cambio el nombre de la conversación a Locuras de CHS Rarity:pinche flash >:c Dani:comet donde carajos esta el vídeo??thumb|128px Comet:ya voooooy!! TP:Mientras tanto miren este vídeo de CaELike :D Dani:ese vídeo ia paso de moda xd Rainbow:hallo!! Soarin:hola dashie n///n Rainbow:Hola soarin c: Trixie:oigan la mama de comet me enseño esta foto xDthumb Aria:uuuuuuuuy que kawaii >w< TP:Que lindo :3 Raibow:20%cooler c: Reimy:awwwwwww cx Pinkie:uy uy pero que hermosura!!! Sonata:ay que lindo baby quien es?? Trixie:comet x3 Sonata:awwwwwww >v< TH:Holi de que hablan?? Trixie:de la foto de comet TH:oki,deja y la veo Flash:lo voy a aceptar se ve tierno TH:Uuuuuuuy pero que coshita mas hermosa xd Red:pa´ mi que sigue siendo el mismo comet de siempre xDDD Dani:lo que dijo red x2 xD Cheese:si se ve muy tierno jaja Soarin:lo que dijo redx3 :v Comet:mi mama siempre dando lo que no debe ¬n¬ Fluttershy:además la única caguai aquí soy io >:v Dani:cálmate xD Rainbow:el vídeo bebe de allá arriba!!! Fluttershy:cierto!! on ta!!! Dani:aireeeeeeeeeee!! Reimy:dani,aun no me ha respondido Dani:dale tienpo u.u Reimy:dijo que me iba a escribir :( Flash:de k hablan??? Dani:de nada Flash:jeje Red:las piñas son emblemáticas cuando bailan en bikini Belinda:un clásico xDthumb Dani:dios aireeeeee!!! xD Flash:no le vi el sentido :x Rarity:te jodiste entonces,miren mi nuevo maquillaje Applejack:pa´donde vas?? Dani:pa´ el miss venezuela?? Reimy:si pierdes aquí tengo un meme que te va “ah” fascinarthumb|234px Belinda:un clásico x2 xDDDDD Dani:yo quelo pasar el meme xD Reimy:nope ia lo paso c: Rarity:ay reimy que mala xd Rainbow:me compre un balón chicos :D Soarin:ey que genial :) Rainbow:verdad que si?? cx Soarin:siiiiiiii!! >w< Dani:comeeeeeeet!!! donde esta el vídeo?? Comet:aquí esta xD Fluttershy:tanto esperar para eso?? TT~TT Dani:no me jodas Pinkie:yo me esperaba otra cosa Flash:meme recibido!! :) TH:No se ofendió :O Dani:captura gente esto es histórico!!!!! Sunset:jajaja Fluttershy:mija en donde estabas?? Sunset:sorry me estaba preparando para las clases,por cierto flash fue genial la casa de verano Flash:lo se lastima que fue poco tiempo :c Sunset:igual ya debíamos venirnos las clases son la próxima semana c: Dani:ay joder >n< Sunset:Dani!!!Hola!!! Dani:hola sun como estas?? Sunset:bn y tu?? Dani:ay muy vien uwu Sunset:alguien ha visto a Twilight?? TH:No la veo desde ayer o mejor dicho no la leo desde ayer xd Comet:como sabias que no eras tu?? TH:Ya me acostumbre Red:miren mi nueva mascota :D TH:Que es eso?? Red:es una manzana que se llama manzana porque actúa como manzana porque es una manzana (N/A:era así ¿no? xd) Rainbow:dafak??? Beli:ese clásico de red LOL Dani:nunca faia Reimy:lel Rarity:y twi?? TH:Debe estar descansando la panza Dani:ah,si como va a ir a la escuela con esa barriga?? Flash:lamentablemente no podrá ir mas Reimy:ella debe terminar la secu Sunset:ya ves lo que haces flash?? >:v Comet:por no esperar a ser adultos Flash:es que se veia tan linda con la bata del hospital n///n Dani:ay verdad que esas batas son descotadas por detrás xD Reimy:dani basta xc Trixie:oigan de que me perdí?? Applejack:terminaste tu ritual o k wea?? Trixie:ah?? ritual?? Applejack:pensé que tenias un ritual para comet xd Trixie:jaja no soy tan asi Sunset:y entonces?? Trixie:me estaba tiñendo el cabeio daaaaah!! Fluttershy:upa!!! foto!!foto!! Pinkie:Fluttershy te perdemos!! D: Fluttershy:alguien tiene pastishitas de colores!!?? awe Sonata:ay,era eso xd Sunset:que feo y mas en Fluttershy D: Dani:dios que angel le de una patada xd Beli:la cura es arroz chino Reimy:yo quelo TT.TT Beli:después te lo doy Dani:como así?? arroz chino?? Beli:sip una cucharada+un vaso de leche (oigan!! esto no is really soy solo yo inventando una cura loka y misteriosa xD) Flash:como se la van a dar Red:yo vivo a dos casas de de ella Comet:de beli o de Flut? Red:de Fluttershy xd Comet:aoc Beli:aun así tendrás que venir a buscar el arroz a mi casa u.u Red:ok entonces me desconectare un rato Beli:igual sho,debo preparar el arroz Dani:bye o/ TP:Hola chicos!! Flash:Twi!!! Trixie:hola twilight Sunset:mija estabas en desubicada.com o k?? Twilight:me dormí sorry xd Pinkie:ando ocupada haciendo cupcakes con cheese me desconectare un ratito ¿va? Dani:ok TH:No problem TP:Oki pinkie Rainbow:twilight de ti no me esperaba una siesta xd TP:Las personas cambian dash las personas cambian Flash:como va la panza?? Sunset:uy,uy 7w7r TP:Va bien jeje. Beli:volví!! Sunset:tan rápido?? Beli:si tocino a la mier********** >:v Sonata:ese lenguaje Dani:que bonito xd TP:Ya listos para la noche de nightmares??? Rainbow:kkkkkk???? Applejack:xd Sunset:ella se refiere a la noche de brujas o halloween ;w; TP:Eso Rarity:mijos no tengo tiempo pa hacer mas disfraces así que a reciclar los cosplays del cumple de flash xc Reimy:como se vera ladybug embarazada??? xd TP:Oie >:v Sunset:verdad twi como iras con ese traje y la barriga?? :¨v TP:Es que aun no se nota Flash:dafak?? pero ya pasaron 2 meses Fluttershy:uuuuuuuuuuuuuy ¬w¬ Soarin:belinda ya le dieron el arroz??? xd Beli:noc red ya se lo diste?? Red:no quiere comérselo solo dice: pastishitas pastishitas D8 Applejack:deos dile a angel que se lo de Red:lo logreeeeeeeeeee!!!! D8 Fluttershy:holi cx Rarity:volvió :O Flash:sigamos con lo de twi Rainbow:Ozea tiene 2 mezez y no c le nota la panzitha?? u.u TP:Aun no Dani:mijos ese doctor nos trolleo o khe wea?? >:v Flash:calmaos tal vez esta tardando xd Rainbow:oigan quien va mañana a recolectar dulces??? :D Applejack:yo me anoto con las crusaders Rarity:nope que nope que ze baian con la abuelitha smith u.u Applejack:aoc xd Dani:sorry pero no puedo Rainbow:porka?? Dani:tema personal mija c: Princess~Trixie *3* agrego a +58 8796585 (ojo esto fueron números aleatorios xd) Sunset:quien es??? Trixie:es comet xd Rainbow:y khe paso con su otro cel?? Comet:ce me caio en el drenaje cuando staba Kgan2 xc Sunset:mierda!!!! x”D Comet:ps que mas iba a kgar chocolate??? Reimy:me arruinaste la vida D: Comet:de nada c: Pinkie:chicoz ia termine kieren venir a sugar cube corner?? :D Sunset:yo voy Trixie:y yo ay ya pos todos van y listo uwu menos la Adagio porque esta “ocupada” durmiendo pinshe floja ¬n¬ En SCC (sugar cube corner :v) Sunset:pastelishos :D Rainbow:tienes de vainisha?? uwu Pinkie:toma! (c lo lanza) Rainbow:ey!!! Dani:no hagan guerra de comida plz Reimy:dame 2 cupcakes de chiocolate ewe Pinkie:ya me los comí Reimy.ay que wea >x( Beli:ola tocineta :) Sunset:(comiendo un cupcake) genial ahora soy un cerdo Beli:eso di celo al borde de tu boca Sunset:cervishetas D8 Pinkie:ay toma unu (c la da) Sunset:gracias (c limpia el kulo la boca) Rarity:aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! araña!!! arañaaaaaaaa!!! Sunset:donde??donde??? Rarity:sta en tu camisa pinche wna!!!! Sunset:aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!! una araña en mi camisa!!! una araña en mi camisa!!!!!!!! Beli:jajajakakakjakajahajaka x”D Sunset:BELINDAAAAAAAA!!! CTM!!! FUISTE TU!!!! Beli:uy olvide firmar la araña c: Sunset:(ciorriendo) ahora k ago!!!!!!!!!???? ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Sonata:tacos? Aria:no ez el momentho ¬¬ Sunset:aaaaaaaaaaa!!!! ok esto ia me calmo we >:v (se quita la camisa) Flash:FOTO PAL!!!!!!!................feis??? Comet:tenia otra camisa debajo xd Sunset:araña!!! muérete!!!!!! muéreteeeeee!!! (la pisa con el pie) Beli:oie !!! mi araña!!! Sunset:(poniéndose su camisa y la chaqueta) te la buscaste belinda!!! >:v Beli:ahgsgsajhkshkaskaksj Comet:que?? xd Dani:oigan encontré una app bien chidori se llama akinator y adivina en quien pienso uwu Flash:a ver Dani:pensare en la mas kul del grupo osea............. Todos menos ella:yoooooooooooo!!! D8 Dani:iba a decir sunset ;-;thumb|148px Todos menos ella y sunset:joderrrrrrrr!!! xc Sunset:oh iea!! cx Dani:a ver voy a responder las preguntas y.........aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!! ctm!! adivino!!!!miren!!! TP:Que kul :O Pinkie:oye twi que haces TH:Veo la mascota de red Pinkie:le decía a TP :vthumb TP:No pos stalkeo a flash en tuiter ¬w¬ Pinkie:uy khe cul 7w7 Dani:sta gente con sus stalkeadas Rarity:buaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Reimy:kpaso??? Rarity:perdí en concurso online por exceder el maquillaje unu Reimy: ai amigis no zeaz tonta Rarity:p...pe..ro aaaaaaaa!!! es el fin!!! Reimy:Kreeme ke no ez el fin Rarity:yo queria esa corona (sigue llorando) Reimy:Koronaz zon lo k zobran Rarity:aaaaaaa!!!! Reimy: thu herez linda y ermoza no t hechez a morir Dani:un clásico we,lo saco del meme Beli:oie zhy Red:un clásico x2 xD Reimy:déjenme ser D: Sunset:guacala!! la araña dejo telarañas en mi chaqueta :c Trixie:comet!!!!!!!!! te comiste mi cupcake!!! Comet:sorry xd Trixie: ojala y te de Diarrea!!!!!! >:v Flash:si rarity no gano,entonces quien??? ¿?:(abre la puerta) saludos jóvenes nun Rarity:fancy!!! perdí cariñito perdí la korona!!!! (shora) Fancy:ay pero amor no te ofendas pero vengo a entregarla OuO Rarity:awwwww!!! gracias!! entonces hubo un error!! Fancy:sip,el tuyo la ganadora ez..............Princess Trixie!!!!! Trixie:ganeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! (shora de alegría) comit gane!!!! *grito de fangirl* Rarity:e...ell..ella gano unu Reimy:uy salseo Dani:nope Rarity.dame-mi-KORONA D8 (Salta sobre ella) Trixie:ayudaaaaaaaaa!!!! Rarity:dámela!!!!! Trixie:nooooooo!! Sunset:pa´shutub Rarity y Trixie:nooooooo!!!!!! (le rompen la cámara) Sunset:bueno,miren el lado positivo ahora comet podrá pagar con trixie Comet:ya te pague una!!!! Sunset:cuando????? Comet:por transferencia xd Sunset:aoc Rainbow:no poss hasta aquí llegare,yo me voy a jugar con mi balón Trixie:yaaaaaaaaaay!!!! lo logre!! la tengo Rarity:solo quería una korona!!!! Pinkie:toma te hice una de pastel!! Rarity:awwwwww!! gracias!!! Comet:pinkie pie!!! Pinkie: es pinkie pie para ti ctm!!! Comet:como sea donde esta el baño es k kiero kgar!!!!!!! Trixie:baia miren quien tiene diarrea Sunset:brujaaaaaaaaaa!!! Trixie:oie no solo pedí mi cupcake co chocolate,calabaza y berenjena ya que sabia que el muy pendejo se lo comería Flash:pense que lo amabas :v Trixie:zi lo amo pero ezo le paza por golozo Dani:biba españia :v/ Reimy:joder xd Pinkie:bien chicos hasta mañana Todos menos ella:oki nwn Bueno así termino todo en este hermozo grupo no puedo resumir porque no recuerdo un co** ggg así que si kieren zaber que sigue pazando hasta el próximo cap nwn despues pongo las demas imagenes de ambientacion mi internet no me quiere TT.TT Categoría:Fan-Fics Categoría:Propiedad de Daniela200 Categoría:Comunidad Equestria Academy Categoría:En Construcción Categoría:Equestria Girls